My Love, My Maid
by sweetyhaehyuk
Summary: ch. 7 update. Eunhyuk adalah seorang pelayan yang sudah dianggap Heechul dan Hanggeng anaknya sendiri. donghae selalu nyiksa Hyuk, sampai suatu ketika... /" EHEM!"/ DEG!/ Suara deheman yang sepertinya terdengar lebih dari satu orang menginterupsi kegiatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. / "Aish! Gawat! batin Donghae."/ "Mati aku! batin Eunhyuk."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My Love, My Maid

**Genre: **Romance

**Rate: **T ( M : buat jaga-jaga)

**Warning: **Fanfic abal, epep, YAOI, gaje, dsb.

**Disclamer : **Para pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kalo bisa jadi milik saya, puji syukur banget dah!

**.**

**.**

**. **

CHAPTER 1

" Tuan.. bangun tuan, sudah siang.." terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang begitu lembut memecah keheningan di sebuah kamar mewah milik tuannya.

" Engh.. sebentar lagi umma. Hae masih ngantuk.." begitulah jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang yang diketahui bernama Tan Donghae, namun karena kepopulerannya ia mengganti namanya menjadi Lee Donghae, saat dibangunkan oleh seseorang yang seseorang itu mempunyai wajah sangaaaaat manis**. #**plak.

" Tuan, bangunlah. Nanti anda di…"

" Hyukkie.." potong seorang namja lainnya yang juga mempunyai wajah cantik bernama Tan Heechul kepada namja manis yang sedari tadi susah payah membangunkan namja ikan #Plak yang mempunyai nama Lee Eunhyuk. " Biarkan aku yang membangunkannya. Kau siapkan saja air panasnya, ne?"

" Ne, nyonya.."

" Aish, Hyukkiee. Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku umma, huh? Panggil aku umma. Arraseo?"

" Tap-tapi.." Eunhyuk menatap Heechul ragu-ragu.

" Kau tahu Hyukkie? Aku sudah menganggapmu anakku sendiri. Panggil aku umma, ne?"

" Tap-tapi, bagaimana dengan tuan Donghae nyonya?"

" Jangan pikirkan dia. Kalau kau tetap mau memanggilnya tuan itu terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau denganku, tetap panggil umma." ucap Heechul penuh penekanan (?) " Jebal~" Heechul mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

" Ba-baiklah, um-umma.."

" Nah, begitu dong. Ugghh, kau benar-benar kyeoptta Hyukkie.." dihampirinya lalu dicubitnya pipi Eunhyuk, saking gemasnya.

" Ap.. Appo umma~" rengek Eunhyuk.

" Hehehehe, mian chagi. Umma terlalu gemas padamu. Sudah sana siapkan airnya."

" Nde." Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu masuk ke kamar mandi yang sudah dirancang berada di kamar itu.

" Haiiiissshhh.. anak ini." Heechul menghela nafas dan memandang kesal putra tunggalnya yang sampai saat ini masih pulas itu. " Hei, bangun. Bangun kau anak malas." Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Donghae menggunakan kaki kanannya. Tak ada respon sama sekali. Diambilnya beberapa buku di rak lalu di lemparkannya satu-persatu.

" Ya! Bruk. Bangun! Bruk. Bangun kau Lee Donghae! Bruk. Mau tidur sampai kapan hah?! Bruk" dan lemparan terakhir mengenai wajah sang pangeran tampan. #Hae: Thor! Tega loe. #Author cengengesan.

" Appoooooo!"

" Makanya bangun! Bruk."

" Ne, ne umma.. aku sudah bangun. Udah dong nglemparinnya~" sungut Donghae.

" Cepat kau mandi lalu turun ke bawah. Kita sarapan bersama." perintah sang umma.

" Arraseo~" sahut Donghae malas.

Ceklek! Sebuah kepala dengan wajah mempesona yang membuat para seme ingin segera menerkamnya, muncul dari pintu kamar mandi. " Air panasnya sudah siap!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan cengiran khas-nya.

" Nah, itu. Mandilah. Umma tunggu di bawah." perintah Heechul lagi sebelum ia keluar dan menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya. " Kajja Hyukkie, kau bantu umma menyiapkan sarapan ne? hari ini kita akan memasak….bla,bla,bla,bla.."

**:: Donghae POV**

Huft, lihatlah itu. Sikap umma sangat manis pada pelayan kampungan itu. Aku heran, sebenarnya siapa sih yang anaknya? Aku atau dia? Kenapa sikap umma sangat berbeda jika saat bersamanya? Wajahnya saja tidak mirip namja, lebih ke yeoja malah. Hm, astaga! Atau jangan-jangan umma menganggapnya yeoja lagi?Aish, mana mungkin Donghae pabbo.

Trrt, trrt.. Trrt, trrt…

Kualihkan perhatianku pada ponsel yang ada di meja nakas. " Yoona!" teriakku girang. Heran? Hmm, begini ceritanya. Di fic ini, ceritanya aku sangat mencintai yeoja ini. Dia adalah cinta keduaku setelah Jessica. Siapa Jessica? Tentu saja dia cinta pertamaku. Jessica memutuskanku hanya karena dia bertemu dengan namja yang lebih kaya dariku. Aku sangat frustasi saat itu. Hampir saja aku kehilangan nyawaku jika Yoona tidak mencegahku. Dan selama pasca pemutusan Jessica, Yoona selalu menghiburku. Dia juga selalu menyemangatiku setiap dia bermain ke rumahku. Kalau ku hitung-hitung, 4-6 kali dalam seminggu ia selalu mengunjungiku. Hingga suatu hari kuputuskan untuk menembaknya. Dan aku diterima olehnya. Aku selalu tersenyum seperti sekarang jika mengingatnya.

" Ne chagi, ada apa?"

" _Oppa, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."_

" Bicara saja chagi."

" _Tidak bisa di telepon oppa. Em, aku tunggu di café biasanya, ne?"_

" Arraseo.." tut,tut,tut,tuut… Yoona memutus sambungan telepon. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Ada apa ya? Aish, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi lalu sarapan. Dari pada nanti kena semprot lagi. Nenek sihir itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Hiiii.. **#**Heechul: bicara apa kau? **#**Hae: ampuun hyung! **#**Author: kabur.

**Donghae POV End**

**Author POV**

" Oppa, sebenarnya yang ingin ku bicarakan adalah.." ucap Yoona ragu-ragu.

" Hm?" Donghae tersenyum.

" Yang ingin kubicarakan adalah.. akhirnya.. impianku terwujud oppa! Aku mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan study-ku. Awalnya sih aku hanya ingin bersekolah di sana. Tapi setelah ku pertimbangkan lagi, kenapa aku tidak memulai karier ku di sana? Ini kesempatan emas yang ku tunggu-tunggu!" jelas Yoona dengan semangat. Berbeda dengan Donghae sekarang.

" La-lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita, chagi?"

" Huft, itulah point pentingnya dari pertemuan kita hari ini, oppa." Yoona menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. Mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya. " Mungkin lebih baik, jika kita… putus saja."

JEDER! Donghae bagaikan tersambar bibir seksi milik Eunhyuk # dipeluk Hyukkie chagi, #dirajam readers (T^T) bagaikan tersambar petir. _Oh, Tuhan. Jangan lagi.._

" Ka-kau bercanda kan chagi? Kau benar-benar tidak memutuskanku kan?" nada Donghae mulai bergetar.

" Ani oppa. Aku serius sekarang."

" Tapi bukankah kita bisa berhubungan jarak jauh? Alat-alat modern sekarang sudah canggih chagi." rajuk Donghae.

" Ani, itu akan menggangu sekolahku oppa~"

" Si-shireo! Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu? Ku mohon Yoona, jangan tinggalkan aku~"

" Jika kau memang mencintaiku, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku meraih mimpiku, oppa."

" Shireo~" Donghae mulai putus asa. Dia hamper saja menangis kalau saja Yoona tidak menggebrak meja. BRAK!

" Oppa! Jangan egois! Pokoknya, aku mau kita PUTUS! Titik!" bentak Yoona lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Hatinya seperti di injak-injak mobil ambulance. Remuk. Hancur.

Banyak orang yang memandangnya iba. Donghae tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka di tatap seperti ini dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari café itu.

SKIP TIME

BRAK! Dibantingnya keras pintu kamarnya. Membuat tiga orang yang sekarang sedang menikmati acara tv di ruang keluarga.

" Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu?" ucap Heechul.

PRANG! BRAK! BRUK! PYAARR!

.

.

End/Tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **My Love, My Maid

**Genre: **Romance

**Rate: **T ( M : buat jaga-jaga)

**Warning: **Fanfic abal, epep, YAOI, gaje, dsb.

**Disclamer : **Para pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kalo bisa jadi milik saya, puji syukur banget dah!

**.**

**.**

**. **

**CHAPTER 2**

PRANG! BRAK! BRUK! PYAARR! CROT! **#**Abaikan yang terakhir -_-

" Semua yeoja sama saja! BRAK! Mereka semua pengkhianat! PRANG, PYAAR! AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! AKU BENCI MEREKA SEMUAA! BRAK!" Donghae membanting semua barang-barang di dalam kamarnya dengan membabi buta.

" Astagaaa.. apa yang dilakukannya sih?" Hanggeng yang nampaknya terganggu dengan suara-suara berisik dari kamar anaknya itu mulai angkat bicara.

" Biarkan saja dia Hannie. Mungkin dia habis diputusin sama Yoona." Ucap Heechul santai. Mendengar perkataan istrinya, Hanggeng menurut. Dirangkulnya lagi Heechul dengan mesra. Sedangkan salah satu dari mereka kini sangat mengkhawatirkan seorang namja yang sedang mengamuk-amuk itu. Ia terus menatap ke atas, tepatnya ke arah kamar pangeran ikannya. _Hae, apa kau baik-baik saja?_

" Sudahlah Hyukkie. Jangan kau pikirkan anak sialan itu!" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba saat menyadari raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi sangat gelisah.

" Umma~" protes Eunhyuk atas perkataan ummanya tadi.

" Hahahahaha.. Ne, ne..chagi. Mian, mian. Umma cuma bercanda kok." cengir Heechul lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian yang kosong dari sofa yang ia dan suaminya duduki saat ini. Sebuah isyarat agar Eunhyuk duduk di sebelahnya. " Jangan khawatir Hyukkie, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Percaya pada umma. Nah, sekarang kita lanjutkan saja menontonnya ne?" ujar Heechul lembut sambil merangkul bahu Eunhyuk.

" Ne umma.." Eunhyuk memeluk pinggang ummanya, mencari kenyamanan disana. Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja Eunhyuk merasa gelisah melihat orang yang disukainya marah-marah seperti itu. Ingin sekali ia menghibur Donghae saat ini. Tapi jika ia lakukan, yang ada nasibnya nanti akan sama dengan barang-barang di kamar Donghae yang sudah dapat dipastikan hancur berkeping-keping.

" Umma, appa.." panggil Eunhyuk lirih. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya dulu tentang sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia bicarakan dari tadi pada umma dan appanya tentunya sebelum Donghae pulang.

" Ne, chagi?" jawab Hanggeng dan Heechul serempak sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan mereka.

" Begini umma, appa.. apakah.. apakah benar kalau aku boleh memanggil kalian umma dan appa?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu-ragu setelah memantapkan hatinya sejenak.

" Ck, itu lagi ternyata yang ingin kau bicarakan." Heechul berdecak malas menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

" Hm, tentu saja chagiya. Kau boleh memanggil.. ah bukan. Kau harus memanggil kami umma dan appa." Hanggeng menekankan kata harus di kalimatnya. " Itu karena kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak kami sendiri Hyukkie. Kau mengerti kan?"

" Ta-tapi appa.. Bagaimana dengan.. dengan tuan Donghae?" Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya mengingat kalau Donghae sangat tidak suka dengan keberadaannya di keluarga ini.

" Kalau soal itu, kau tenang saja chagi. Appa yakin dia lama-lama pasti akan mengerti."

" Dan berhentilah memanggilnya 'tuan' Hyukkie!" perintah Heechul tegas.

" Shi..shireo umma. Aku tetap akan memanggilnya tuan sebelum dia mau menganggapku bagian dari keluarga ini. Itu keputusanku. Dan kurasa itu yang terbaik."

Heechul mendesah kecewa mendengar penuturan anak angkatnya itu. Tapi ia mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mau membuat Hyukkie-nya sedih gara-gara hal semacam ini. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah ia harus menuruti permintaan Eunhyuk. " Huufffttt.. baiklah. Terserah kau saja chagi. Umma menurut."

Hanggeng menatap lekat wajah istrinya. Ia terkejut melihat sikap Heechul yang dengan mudah menuruti permintaan Eunhyuk. Ia tahu benar sifat Heechul yang tidak pernah mau menuruti kemauan orang lain walaupun orang itu berlutut dan memohon-mohon padanya. Tapi kali ini…

" Hannie?" tanya Heechul segera setelah ia sadar kalau dirinya sedari tadi ditatap oleh suaminya.

" Aku kagum padamu chagi." jawaban Hanggeng mambuat Heechul dan Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung.

" A,apa maksudmu Hannie?"

" Hah? Eh, em.. heehehehehe.." sadar akan perbuatannya, Hanggeng melirik nakal ke arah Heechul. " Kasih tau nggak ya? Hhahahaha!"

" Mwo? Yak! Kemari kau!" teriak Heechul sebelum ia mengejar suaminya yang sudah terlebih dulu melarikan diri entah kemana.

" Ya ampun, ada-ada saja orang tua zaman sekarang." Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah orang tua angkatnya. Sejenak ia menengokan kepalanya lagi ke atas lalu melanjutkan menonton televisi.

**(~,~)**

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya setelah dua hari ia mengurung diri. Ia sudah merasa baikan setelah selama dua hari itu ia memikirkan kalau dia harus bangkit. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Dia tidak boleh sedih hanya gara-gara diputusin oleh yeoja sialan itu. Dan sekarang ia sedang mandi. (?)

Tok,tok,tok..

" Permisi tuan. Tuan..?" Eunhyuk mendapati kamar Donghae dalam keadaan gelap dan kosong, tapi ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Terdengar suara air bergemericik dari dalam kamar mandi. " Pasti dia sedang mandi. Ya sudahlah, ku mulai saja pekerjaanku."

Klik! Eunhyuk menghidupkan lampu kamar.

" Omo! Berantakan sekali!" bola mata Eunhyuk hampir keluar melihat betapa berantakannya kamar Donghae. Dikembalikannya satu per satu buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, ke tempat asalnya. Ia benahi ranjang Donghae menjadi rapi seperti dua hari yang lalu, sebelum si pemiliknya mengamuk-amuk. Dan saat Eunhyuk akan memunguti pecahan-pecahan kaca di depan lemari Donghae, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Krieeet.

" Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Donghae dingin.

" Mi,mian tuan. Sa,saya hanya ingin membersihkan.."

" Keluar!" potong Donghae.

" Tap,tapi tuan.."

" Apa kau tuli? Ku bilang keluar!" Donghae menyeret kasar tangan Eunhyuk yang masih jongkok dan memegang pecahan-pecahan kaca.

CRESH!

" Aw, appo.." rintih Eunhyuk. Tes,tes,tes. Darah segar mengalir dari jari-jari Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengar rintihan Eunhyuk segera melihat ke samping kanannya, dimana Eunhyuk sedang meniupi tangan kanannya yang tidak ditarik-tarik Donghae. Mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa perihnya.

" Astaga! Kau berdarah, Hyuk!" Donghae menarik lagi tangan kanan Eunhyuk dan melepaskan yang sebelah kiri. Ia mendekatkan badannya.

GLUK. Eunhyuk menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Wajahnya memerah. Bagaimana tidak, jika wajah pangeran tampannya saat ini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Perasaan Eunhyuk bercampur aduk. Antara malu dan senang pastinya.

" Maafkan aku ne?" ucap Donghae dan masih menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Karena saking gugupnya Eunhyuk sampai tidak mendengar permintaan maaf dari Donghae.

" Hyuk?" panggil Donghae yang merasa tidak direspon sama sekali oleh namja yang sampai sekarang ini masih menundukan kepalanya.

Merasa dipanggil, Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya. BLUSH. Wajah keduanya mulai berubah warna. Di sisi Eunhyuk, kini dia benar-benar merasa malu. Dan di sisi lainnya (Donghae) ia tengah terpana dengan tatapan mata Eunhyuk. _Imut.._

" Ada apa tuan?" tanya Eunhyuk memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

" Em, lu-lukamu, ku obati ya?"

" Ah, tidak usah tuan. Biar saya saja. Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan.." tolak Eunhyuk lembut lalu keluar dari kamar Donghae.

" Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Hae? Benar-benar memalukan! Sangat tidak pantas!" protes Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Bruk! Dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

SKIP TIME

Di meja makan..

" Hae, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Heechul yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya.

" Sudah baikan umma." Jawab Donghae sebelum memasukan suapan terakhirnya.

" Hm, bagus kalau begitu. Jadi umma bisa minta tolong padamu."

_Jadi itu tujuannya pura-pura peduli padaku. _" Bantu apa umma?"

" Kau, temani Hyukkie membelikan pesanan umma ne.."

_What the.._

" MWO? SHIREO!" tolak Donghae mentah-mentah.

" Eittsss, tidak ada kata tidak! Turuti perintah umma."

" Ugh, appa~" Donghae meminta bantuan pada appanya yang masih menikmati masakan istrinya.

" Sudahlah Hae, turuti saja perintah ummamu itu."

Donghae membuka lebar matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan appanya barusan.

" Aiiissshhhh! Baiklah! Akan ku te-ma-ni dia."

" Emh, biar saya pergi sendiri saja umma." pinta Eunhyuk yang merasa mendapat tatapan tajam dari Donghae.

" Tidak bisa chagi. Kau dengarkan tadi? Donghae sudah bersedia menemanimu. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot naik bus." tolak Heechul. Hanggeng tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Ta.." baru saja ingin berkata sesuatu lagi-lagi Heechul memotongnya.

" Husshh, sudah sana berangkat. Ini daftar belanjaannya."

" Ya sudah kalau begitu." Eunhyuk pasrah. " Kami berangkat dulu umma."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun melesat ke sebuah mall yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah mereka menggunakan mobil mewah milik sang pangeran ikan.

Sesampainya di sana, " Aku tunggu di sini saja. Kau belanjalah."

Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil. Saat hampir sampai di pintu mall, tiba-tiba Donghae menyusulnya. " Huh, setelah ku pikir-pikir lebih baik aku ikut masuk. Aku tidak mau dikira supir sama orang-orang. Padahal kau yang pembantunya." kata Donghae sadis membuat Eunhyuk sadar akan sesuatu. _Kau benar Hae, aku hanyalah seorang pembantu. Seharusnya aku sadar akan hal itu._

" Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa daftar belanjanya alat-alat make-up semua?" ucapan Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk yang bahkan tidak sadar kalau kertas yang digenggamnya tadi diambil oleh Donghae. " Aish, dasar nenek sihir! Mau dipoles dengan make-up mahal sekalipun, wajahmu itu akan tetap seperti penyihir! Dasar menyebalkan!" cibir Donghae.

" Tuan tidak boleh bicara begitu pada umma tuan sendiri. Nanti kualat lho." Ucap Eunhyuk memperingatkan.

" Diam kau! Tidak usah sok menasehatiku. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**RNR PLEASE..**

**.**

**.**

**KYAAAAA! MIAAAAANNNNN!**

**mian chingu, saia publishnya kelamaan. **

**banyak tugas yang harus di selesaikan soalnya,, hehehehe #sok sibuk deh. **

**dan ini dia chapter lanjutannya.. mian lagi kalo pendek and tidak sesuai dengan yg diharapkan.**

**hiks.. #dicium hyukkie oppa. KYAAAA! #DIBANTAI!**

**kata2 terakhir.. spesial thanks for:**

**, anchofishy, umi elf teukie, myfishychovy, anchovi, aiyu kie, jung soo kyung, kyukyu, ressijewelll, , hana ryeong9, nyukkunyuk, sora hwang, daevict024.**

**SAIA TUNGGU REVIEW NYAAAA.. PAY-PAY MUACH :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **My Love, My Maid

**Genre: **Romance

**Rate: **T ( **M** : buat jaga-jaga, nyiehehehe)

**Warning: **Fanfic abal, epep, YAOI, gaje, boyxboy, dsb.

**Disclamer : **Para pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kalo mereka bisa jadi milik author, puji syukur banget dah!

**.**

**.**

**. **

**CHAPTER 3**

" Diam kau! Tidak usah sok menasehatiku. Kau pikir kau siapa, huh? Kerjakan saja apa yang diperintahkan umma tadi." sentak Donghae sebelum ia melenggang pergi.

" Tuan mau kemana?!" tanya Eunhyuk setengah teriak karena Donghae sudah lumayan jauh darinya.

" Bukan urusanmu! Temui saja aku di depan mall nanti!" teriak Donghae lalu menghilang di balik kerumunan.

" Ugh, apa-apaan itu? Dasar! Seenaknya sendiri." umpat Eunhyuk. Ia pun mulai mencari barang-barang yang harus dibelinya sesuai yang dipesan Heechul.

SKIP TIME

Selesai berbelanja, mereka tidak langsung pulang. Donghae sempat ditelepon adik sepupunya untuk berkunjung sebentar ke butiknya.

" Kau tunggu di sini saja."

" Ne, tuan." jawab Eunhyuk lesu. _Ugh, kepalaku pusing._

" Oppa! Akhirnya kau datang juga.." seorang yeoja manis terlihat sedang memeluk Donghae.

" Untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari, Hyo?"

" Oppa~ i-pod yang kau berikan padaku kemarin, aku.. tidak suka~"

" Mwo? Lalu tidak kau buang kan?" tanya Donghae memastikan pada yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Hyoyeon itu.

" Aniya.." Hyoyeon berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil sesuatu di sana. " Aku tidak mungkin membuangnya kan oppa. Ini.." yeoja itu mengulurkan sebuah i-pod berwarna putih ke Donghae.

" Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya Hyo?"

" Em, aku hanya tidak suka warnanya. Hehehehe.."

" Mwo? Hanya itu? Aisshhh!"

" Mian oppa. Kau kan tahu aku ini sangat pemilih." Hyoyeon melemparkan pupy eyesnya.

" Kau.. Aish! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Hyo." Donghae mencubit hidung Hyoyeon. " Nanti oppa belikan yang baru kalau begitu."

" Jinja? Hahahha.. jinja oppa?"

" Nde."

" Kyaa! Gomawo oppa!" teriak Hyoyeon kegirangan. " Oh, ya. Hampir lupa." Hyoyeon menarik lengan Donghae untuk mengikutinya. " Mumpung kau di sini, aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu."

" Sesuatu apa?"

" Ini, Heechul ajjuma sempat pesan beberapa baju ke butikku. Dan semuanya ada tiga kardus. Jadi aku titipkan padamu, ne?"

" Mwo? Astaga.. lagi-lagi nenek sihir itu. Tidak puas-puasnya menyiksaku!" ucap Donghae kesal sambil mengangkuti kardus-kardus itu satu-persatu.

" Semangat oppa!"

" Ya! Kenapa kau tidak membantuku, hah?!"

" Aku tidak kuat oppa~ Lenganmu kan kekar, jadi kau saja ya, yang membawanya. Hihihi.."

_Ya! Aish, anak ini. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku. Eh, tunggu sebentar. Bukankah aku punya seorang pembantu? Kenapa ku biarkan saja dia duduk manis di mobil? Huh, kau benar-benar pabbo Lee Donghae!_

Donghae pun meletakkan kardus-kardus itu di lantai lalu dihampirinya Eunhyuk. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Ini, ambilah. Untukmu." Donghae memberi Eunhyuk i-pod yang dikembalikan Hyoyeon tadi padanya. " Kalau kau ingin berterima kasih, lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dan masukkan kardus-kardus itu ke bagasi!" perintah Donghae. Dan Eunhyuk menurutinya. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil. Eunhyuk melakukan tugasnya, sedangkan Donghae, ia sedang duduk santai menikmati segarnya lemon-tea buatan Hyoyeon.

" Oppa, siapa dia?" tanya Hyoyeon penasaran.

" Eunhyuk. Pembantuku. Wae?"

" Manis juga."

" Mwo?" Donghae memandang Hyoyeon tidak percaya.

" Ne, coba oppa perhatikan baik-baik. Walaupun dia namja, tapi menurutku dia manis. Cantik malah."

" What! Hahahaha.. sembarangan! Ada-ada saja kau ini?" Donghae sok cuek. Padahal, di ikutinya saran Hyoyeon. Di perhatikannya Eunhyuk yang sedang mengangkuti kardus-kardus itu. Dari atas sampai bawah. Berulang-ulang. _Benar juga, dia lebih mirip yeoja kalau dilihat-lihat. Cantik._

" Ehem, sepertinya dia sudah mau selesai. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ne."

" Sampai jumpa oppa!"

Donghae melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Hyoyeon saat akan masuk ke mobilnya. BRUK! _Astaga, apa itu? Jangan-jangan.. _" Ya! Hyuk! Kalau kau sampai menjatuhkan kardus-kardus itu, kau akan…" ucapan Donghae terputus. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Eunhyuk tergeletak tak bernyawa **#**dibantai readers. Melihat tubuh Eunhyuk tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

" Astaga! Eunhyuk!" dihampirinya Eunhyuk. Perlahan di angkatnya kepala Eunhyuk. " Hyuk? Hey, bangun. Kau kenapa? Hyuk?" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pipi namja manis itu.

" Oppa, sebaiknya bawa dia ke dalam." usul Hyoyeon. Donghae menurutinya. Digendongnya tubuh ramping Eunhyuk ala bridal style lalu dibawanya masuk ke dalam butik milik Hyoyeon. _Badannya tidak seberat yang kupikirkan._

" Oppa, aku sudah menghubungi Yunho hyung. Dia akan segera datang."

" Gomawo Hyo. Mian merepotkanmu." kata Donghae setelah membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk di sofa panjang. " Untung saja tunanganmu itu seorang dokter. Jadi kau tidak perlu-perlu repot mencari dokter lain."

" Sama-sama oppa. Aku ke depan dulu ne. Siapa tahu nanti Yunho hyung datang." Donghae mengangguk. Setelah sepupunya itu pergi, dihampirinya Eunhyuk. Dipandanginya lagi wajah manis dengan mata tertutup itu. _Manis. Benar-benar manis_. _Kulit putih dan halus ini menambah kesempurnaan di wajahnya. _Donghae mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dengan punggung tangannya. _Aku tahu sekarang, kenapa umma dan appa ingin sekali mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Pasti karena wajah ini. Dia mirip sekali dengan seorang yeoja. Aku pernah mendengar umma berkata pada appa kalau dia menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. Maka dari itu, umma menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai seorang yeoja walau ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Eunhyuk itu adalah namja. Lucu sekali. _

" Ehem. Permisi Donghae hyung. Bisa minggir sebentar? Aku mau memeriksanya." ucap Yunho yang rupanya sudah datang, menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya.

" Kau sudah datang?" Donghae salah tingkah.

" Jangan kau pandangi dia terus oppa. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya." goda Hyoyeon.

" Si-siapa yang memandangnya. Ani!"

" Hahahahaha.. oppa, oppa. Sudah ketahuan, masih mau bohong juga."

" Yak!"

" Hey, sudahlah kalian ini. Ada orang pingsan ini.." tegur Yunho.

" Bagaimana keadaannya hyung?" tanya Hyoyeon.

" Dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya belum makan saja. Jadi tubuhnya lemas." jelas Yunho. " Hyung, beri dia makan lalu suruh dia untuk minum vitamin ini." Yunho memberikan sebungkus vitamin yang entah apa itu namanya. Hehe #plak!

" Belum makan? Perasaan tadi.." Donghae menerima vitamin dari Yunho.

" Kau jahat sekali oppa membiarkannya kerja tanpa kau memberinya makan." Hyoyeon memandang iba Eunhyuk.

" Tap-tapi tadi.."

" Jadi dia, pembantumu hyung? Ku kira namjachingumu. Kalau begitu kau memang benar-benar jahat, hyung." Tambah Yunho.

" Yak! Kalian berdua! Aku tidak seperti itu tahu. Dia, dia sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya pembantuku."

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu oppa?"

" Emh, dia anak angkat orang tuaku. Tapi aku jadi sebal melihat mukanya."

" Kau cemburu, eoh? Gara-gara orang tuamu lebih sayang padanya?" tanya Yunho.

" Awalnya iya. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa."

" Dan soal kau sebal jika melihat wajahnya itu, aku tahu maksudnya oppa." Hyoyeon menampilkan evil smirknya. " Kau bukannya sebal oppa. tapi kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kau tahu?"

" Mwo? Yak! Kalian mengejekku eoh? Uggghh.." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Hahahahaha! Lihat wajahmu hyung. Lucu sekali." ejek Yunho yang semakin membuat bibir Donghae ke depan.

" Jangan marah oppa. Kami kan hanya bercanda."

" Engh.." suara lenguhan menginterupsi mereka.

" Oppa, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hyoyeon.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Saat ia melihat Donghae berdiri di sampingnya, kepalanya menunduk. " Mi-mianhae tuan. Sa-saya sudah merepotkan anda."

" Baguslah kalau kau sadar." ujar Donghae ketus. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin menunduk. _Tuan Hae pasti marah. Kau benar-benar merepotkan Hyuk!_

" Oppa, minumlah dulu." Hyoyeon memberi Eunhyuk segelas air putih.

" Gomawo nona."

" Panggil Hyo saja oppa."

" Cepat kau habiskan minumanmu, lalu kita pergi." Donghae keluar menuju mobilnya.

" Maafkan sikap oppa ku ne, dia memang kejam. Sabar ne oppa."

" Gwaenchana Hyo. Aku pulang dulu ne, gomawo dan mianhae merepotkan kalian." ucap Eunhyuk sebelum menyusul Donghae.

Ceklek. " Mian tuan anda menunggu lama."

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia lajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah tempat di mana banyak terdapat jenis makanan di sana.

" Ayo turun." ajak Donghae. Ia pun keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Eunhyuk. " Kau duduk di sini, aku mau pesan makanan." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang memesan makanan dan minuman.

" Ini, makanlah. Setelah itu minum vitamin ini."

" Em, shireo tuan. Saya tidak mau minum vitamin itu."

" Apa kau bilang? Tidak mau? Kau ini bagaimana sih? Aku tidak mau, tahu pokoknya kau harus minum vitamin ini. Titik." paksa Donghae.

Eunhyuk takut dengan nada bicara Donghae. Jadi dia menurut saja. Diminumnya vitamin yang terasa sangat pahit itu setelah memakan makanannya. Hampir saja ia memuntahkannya. Tapi ia urungkan karena ia tidak mau dimarahi lagi oleh tuannya. " Ayo pulang." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

Sesampainya di rumah, Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa membantu Eunhyuk membawa barang bawaan mereka. " Hyukkie? Astaga.. dimana Hae? Kenapa ia tidak membantumu huh?" tanya sang umma.

" Mungkin tuan Hae kecapekan umma."

" Aish, dasar anak itu. Sini biar umma bantu." Heechul mengambil alih beberapa bawaan Eunhyuk yang isinya miliknya semua.

" Hyukkie, umma mau memberitahumu sesuatu." Bisik Heechul. " Donghae hari ini ulang tahun."

" Jinja?" Eunhyuk terkejut.

" Ne. maka dari itu umma mau minta tolong padamu untuk membantu umma membuat kue. Kau mau kan chagi?"

" Tentu saja umma. Aku sangat bersedia."

" Gomawo chagi. Kajja kita masuk."

(,")/ \(",)

" HUAAH! Segarnyaaa.." Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, suasana menjadi sepi. Bahkan lampu saja tidak dinyalakan. Alhasil, Donghae yang memang takut sendirian dan gelap jadi merinding di tempat.

" Pada kemana sih mereka? Umma! Appa! Hyuk?!" teriak Donghae.

Ia mengendap-endap menyusuri anak tangga. KLAP. Lampu menyala. " SAENGIL CHUKAEHAMNIDAAAAAA!"

" Astaga! Ini hari ulang tahunku kah?"

" Kau benar-benar pabbo Hae. Ulang tahun sendiri masa tidak ingat." ejek Kyuhyun, sahabat Donghae sejak SMP yang sengaja datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Donghae.

" Hehehehe.. Maklumlah, namanya juga orang sibuk. Hahahahaha…"

" Hei, hei, hei.. sudah,sudah. Sekarang waktunya potong kueeeee!" teriak sang umma.

" Yeeeeaahhhh!" mereka semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Mengantri untuk mendapatkan potongan kue dari Donghae.

" Ehem, Hae.. ini kado untukmu."

" Gomawo appa~" seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru, Donghae memeluk appanya dengan manja. Lalu ia sibuk mengabadikan pestanya itu.

" Chagi, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah kan?" saran Heechul pada Eunhyuk yang saat itu ingin membereskan piring-piring kotor para tamu undangan.

" Sebentar lagi umma. Setelah mencuci ini semua." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

" Tidak chagi. Kau harus tidur sekarang. Masalah ini, biar besok kita tangani bersama, ne?"

" Em, ne umma. Kalau begitu Hyukkie istirahat dulu."

KLIK, KLIK, KLIK..

" Waaahh.. benar-benar hebat. Bagus sekali semua hasil karyaku. Hahahaha.." kata Donghae sambil terus membidik ke segala arah hingga ia menemukan Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk sambil mendengarkan music dari i-pod yang Donghae berikan padanya di kursi taman. Di fotonya Eunhyuk berulang-ulang. _God! It's beautiful!_

Di dekatinya Eunhyuk perlahan-lahan. _Matanya terpejam. Apa ia tidur? Ck, bodoh sekali anak ini. Berani sekali tidur di tempat seperti ini. Di sini kan dingin. Tidak takut masuk angin apa ya? Tu-tunggu dulu. Ini, ini air mata? Dia.. dia menangis?_

**:: Hyukjae POV**

" Ughh, pegal sekali badanku. Huuuhhh.. aku memang harus istirahat mungkin." ku dudukan tubuhku di sebuah kursi taman milik majikanku. Eih, ralat. Milik keluarga angkatku. Angkat? Ya angkat. Aku adalah seorang pelayan yang dijadikan anak angkat oleh tuan Hanggeng dan nyonya Heechul. Mereka mengangkatku sebagai anak karena aku mirip seorang yeoja. Menurutku itu menyebalkan, karena aku ini adalah NAMJA. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah sekarang.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah salah satu dari keluarga ini ada yang tidak menyukai keberadaanku. Dia adalah tuan Donghae. Anak kandung dari tuan dan nyonya Hanggeng. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa ia tidak menyukaiku. Pertama, itu pasti karena dia menganggapku perebut orang tuanya, karena umma dan appa lebih sayang kepadaku. Padahal itu salah. Mereka masih sayang pada Donghae. Sangaaat sayang. Dan yang kedua, karena dia adalah namja normal. Tidak sepertiku yang penyuka sesama jenis ini.

Dari segi ini, bisa sangat kupastikan kalau dia tidak akan pernah menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Mencintainya lebih tepatnya. Sampai saat ini, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pelayannya saja walaupun aku memanggil orang tuanya dengan sebutan appa dan umma.

Huft, ini sangat membuatku bingung. Aku tidak mau melihatnya cemburu atas kedekatan umma dan appa kepadaku. Kalau aku bisa, aku akan pergi dari sini. Tapi aku masih mempunyai sebuah tanggungan yang harus ku pertanggungjawabkan. Yaitu menyekolahkan adik kandungku yang saat ini ada di mokpo, kampung halamanku.

Sebagai manusia, aku ini masih tahu diri. Aku masih tetap bekerja sebagai seorang pembantu di rumah ini. Jadi aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan hati seorang tuan Lee Donghae yang kaya raya dan tampan. Aku berusaha untuk menekan perasaanku padanya. Tapi entah mengapa, perasaanku padanya setiap hari selalu meningkat. Walaupun dia selalu memarahiku.

" Appa, umma.. jagalah aku dan Wookie. Aku tahu kalian pasti selalu mengamati kami dari atas sana. Selalu melindungi kami. Selalu menemani kami. Aku merindukanmu appa. Aku merindukannmu umma. Saranghae." Ku tatap lekat langit malam ini. Langit yang berhias bintang dan bulan yang sangat indah. Kupejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan udara dingin di malam yang indah ini.

**Hyukjae POV End**

**Author pov**

Donghae menyimpan kamera barunya ke dalam tas yang sesudahnya ia letakkan di dalam lemari yang ada di ruang tamu. Di angkatnya tubuh Eunhyuk ala bridal style, lalu membawanya ke kamar Eunhyuk. _Kenapa aroma tubuhnya harum sekali? Sampo apa yang dia pakai untuk rambutnya? Aish ini gila! _Donghae meletakkan Eunhyuk perlahan ke ranjang. Sekali lagi, tanpa sadar ia arahkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Eunhyuk, menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh namja manis itu.

" Enggghh.." lenguh Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

TBC

.

RNR PLEASE! **#hehe**

.

**NYAHAHAHAHAHA..**

**ini chap lanjutannya..**

**review ya, review lhoo**

**special thanks for:**

**sora hwang, nyukkunyuk, nurul. , ssungmine, riehaehyuk, dennis kim, , myhyukkiesmile, daevict024, rianatrieedge, hana ryeong9, cho miku, , anchovy, anchofishy, umi elf teukie, myfishychovy, aiyu kie, jung soo kyung, kyukyu, ressijewel, dll.**

**mian yang blm kesebut namanya, author mohon maap sbesr-besarnya ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **My Love, My Maid

**Genre: **Romance

**Rate: **T ( **M** : buat jaga-jaga, nyiehehehe)

**Warning: **Fanfic abal, epep, YAOI, gaje, boyxboy, dsb.

**Disclamer : **Para pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kalo mereka bisa jadi milik author, puji syukur banget dah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

" Enggghh.." lenguh Eunhyuk saat merasakan udara hangat menggelitik di sekitar lehernya. Membuat namja tampan mirip ikan –orang yang membuat lenguhan itu terjadi- yang saat ini tengah menghirup-hirup aroma tubuh Eunhyuk, sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Donghae segera menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Eunhyuk. _GHOSH! Apa yang kulakukan? Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras Lee Donghae! Tapi.. aroma itu.. AISH! Lupakan! Lupakan! Ayo, sekarang kau pergi dari tempat ini!_

Donghae yang semula dalam keadaan jongkok di samping ranjang Eunhyuk itu pun berdiri, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi ia urungkan sejenak niatnya. Bingung. Itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Haruskah ia pergi? Ataukah tetap di sini? Di kamar milik namja manis yang kelelahan itu? Haruskah ia pergi meninggalkan aroma yang membuatnya betah untuk tetap terus menghirupnya dalam-dalam? Haruskah ia pergi?

_Tidak Lee Donghae! Kau harus pergi! Cepat pergi dari sini! Kau tidak ingin kan reputasimu hancur hanya gara-gara pelayan itu? Aaarrrggh! _Donghae yang sempat frustasi akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. _Kau benar gila Hae! Kau gila! _

BRUK. Donghae menutup pintu kamar Eunhyuk dengan sedikit pelan. Sehingga membangunkan sang pemilik.

" Lho, kok aku ada di sini? Bukannya tadi aku masih…" Eunhyuk mengucek-ucek matanya sambil terus mengingat-ingat.

" Ah, pasti aku cuma bermimpi. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja." Bruk. Zzzz..

**Di ruang tamu. Pukul 11.30 malam. **

Hanggeng dan Heechul terlihat tengah duduk-duduk santai. Tak menghiraukan benda-benda kotor bekas pesta ulang tahun Donghae semalam.

" Hannie, bagaimana Hyukkie menurutmu?" tanya Heechul pada suaminya yang tengah serius membaca Koran. Hanggeng melipat Koran yang sedang ia baca, lalu mulai memfocuskan perhatiannya ke arah pembicaraan Heechul.

" Menurutku, dia anak yang baik. Sopan dan penurut. Memangnya kenapa chagi?"

Heechul tersenyum " Hm, berarti sama dengan pemikiranku. Dia memang pilihan yang tepat."

" Pilihan yang tepat? Apa maksudnya Chullie?" Hanggeng mengernyit bingung.

" Ya… pilihan yang tepat pokoknya. Dia.."

Ting tong.. suara bel memotong perkataan Heechul.

" Aish! Siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?" omel Heechul lalu beranjak ke pintu depan.

Ting tong, ting tong, ting tong, ting tong..! ceklek!

" Ya! Kau pikir aku tuli, eoh? Seenaknya memencet bel berulang kali!" sembur Heechul langsung setelah ia membuka pintu dan melihat siapa tamunya.

" Hehehehehe.. mian ahjumma." tamu mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V. " Pizz"

" Huft, kau ini. Ada apa, hm? Kenapa malam-malam kemari? Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

" Anu.. ini. Aku ingin memberi ini. Tolong sampaikan ke Hae oppa ne, ahjumma."

" Malam-malam seperti ini kau datang kemari hanya untuk hal macam ini?" ucap Heechul tidak percaya saat menerima surat undangan dari sang tamu. " Kenapa kau tidak telepon saja, chagi? Suruh Hae yang datang ke rumahmu. Bahaya lho, yeoja cantik sepertimu malam-malam masih dibiarkan berkeliaran seperti ini."

" Ya! Ahjumma~ aku kan hanya tidak ingin merepotkan. Makanya aku datang saja ke sini."

" Hahahaha.. ne, ahjumma tahu. Mian." Heechul membaca surat yang ada di tangannya sebentar lalu menatap sang tamu itu kembali. " Ternyata besok kau ulang tahun, Hyo? Wahh, kalau begitu Hyukkie boleh ikut kan?"

" Nuguya?"

" Hyukkie, namja manis milik ahjumma."

" Mwo? Nugu?"

" Aish, kau sepertinya belum bertemu dengannya ya? Hyukkie itu anak angkat ahjumma, chagi. Tapi dia ngotot untuk bekerja di sini. Alasannya sih untuk menyekolahkan adiknya. Padahal ahjumma masih bisa membiayainya."

" Jangan-jangan maksud ahjumma itu Eunhyuk oppa?"

" Ya, namanya Eunhyuk. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

" Ne, ahjumma. Menurutku dia memang manis. Dan tentang kenapa ia ngotot untuk bekerja di sini walaupun sudah diangkat anak oleh ahjumma, mungkin saja dia merasa tidak enak hati dan tidak ingin merepotkan ahjumma dan ahjushi saja. Dan, itu bagus. Berarti Hyukkie oppa itu orangnya keras kepala, tapi baik hati. hehehe.. Dia juga memikirkan ahjumma dan ahjushi." jelas tamu itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyoyeon.

" Hmm, kau benar chagi. Tumben otakmu jalan."

Hyoyeon mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Heechul. _Sial nenek sihir ini. _

" Jadi gimana, Hyo? Bolehkan Hyukkie ikut?"

" Tentu saja dong ahjumma!" ucap Hyoyeon secara langsung dengan nada sedikit keras sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berhasil membuat Heechul sedikit tersentak kaget. _Girang sekali anak ini? _

" Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Ahjumma jadi lupa mempersilakanmu masuk gara-gara bicara tentang Hyukkie."

" Tidak udah ahjumma. Tidak usah repot-repot. Kalau begitu Hyo langsung pulang ne. Selamat malam ahjumma..!" Chu~ setelah mencium pipi Heechul Hyoyeon berlari ke mobilnya yang di parkir di sembarang tempat.

" Benar-benar deh! Hati-hati ya!" Heechul melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu menutup pintu.

" Siapa chagi?" tanya Hanggeng saat Heechul kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

" Hyoyeon Hannie. Dia memberi undangan ulang tahunnya."

" Mwo? Siapa? Hyoyeon?" ucap Hanggeng tiba-tiba dengan memasang tampang khawatir. Entah dia khawatir tentang apa? Author juga bingung**. #**dibantai readers. **v(^_^)v**

" Ne."

" Tidak bisakah dia mengantarnya besok saja? Ini kan sudah malam."

Heechul mengangkat bahunya. Mereka pun kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing seperti semula. Hanggeng membaca Koran –entah seberapa banyak Koran yang dibacanya karena dari tadi nggak selesai-selesai. Sedangkan Heechul, ia sedang menikmati hangatnya teh milik sang suami yang di buatkannya sendiri.

" Em, Chullie. Kau belum menjelaskan maksud perkataanmu sebelumnya tadi. Apa maksud dari kalau Hyukkie itu benar-benar pilihan yang tepat bagimu?" tanya Hanggeng setelah mengingat sesuatu yang ia pikirkan saat Heechul menemui Hyoyeon.

" Oh, itu." diletakkannya cangkir yang sudah kosong itu ke meja lalu merangkul lengan sang suami tercinta dengan manja. " Ku rasa, aku memang tepat memilih untuk mengangkat Hyukkie menjadi anakku."

" Anak kita?" Hanggeng mencoba meluruskan.

" Ne, anak kita. Hehehe.."

" Yaah, aku juga merasa begitu." Hanggeng mencium pipi istrinya dengan mesra. " Sudah sangat malam chagi. Ayo kita tidur."

" Engh, em.." Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Wae?"

" Gendong~" ucapnya manja. Hanggeng tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Heechul yang jarang terjadi (di siang hari) **#**plak!

" Boleh saja. Tapi aku minta bayaran. Kau harus mau ku grepe-grepe chagiya~" bisik Hanggeng nakal saat menggendong tubuh Heechul ala koala hug.

" Tenang saja Hannie, kau boleh mengapa-apakan aku sepuasmu malam ini." Heechul menjilat sekilas sudut bibir suaminya. Hanggeng yang nafsunya sudah tersulut itu pun segera membawa Heechul ke dalam kamar. Melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya pasangan suami-istri lakukan.

SKIP TIME

Pagi hari, pukul 13.00, di mall. **#**duak! Di tendang Heebum. (?)

" Kau benar-benar bertambah manis chagi jika seperti ini." puji Heechul pada Eunhyuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mereka keluar dari salon.

" Gomawo umma.." wajah Eunhyuk memerah.

" Aish, nomu kyeopta." dicubitnya gemas pipi Eunhyuk. " Kajja, kita pulang. Sudah empat jam kita di sini."

" Umma, sebenarnya untuk apa umma membelikanku baju-baju mahal ini? Dan kenapa juga umma meminta pelayan salon tadi untuk mengecat rambutku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada imut menurut Heechul.

" Omo! Umma lupa memberitahumu Hyukkie." Heechul menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk yang penuh membawa barang-barang belanjaan. Yang hampir 80%, itu adalah barang-barang milik Heechul. " Begini, chagi. Kau dan Hae mendapat undangan ulang tahun dari Hyoyeon. Kau kenal kan? Itu sepupunya Donghae. Ingat?"

" Hyoyeon ya? Ne, umma. Aku ingat. Dia yang punya butik itu kan?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Iya, chagi. Dan umma pikir, dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini, akan membuatmu terlihat lebih _fresh_. Sehingga Hyoyeon akan suka melihatnya." **#**author: dikira ikan apa ya? **#**Hae: ikan? Mana ikan? Mana ikanya~ **#**Author: Hae oppa stress! #plak!

" Begitukah? Em, memangnya kenapa kalau Hyoyeon suka?"

" Lho? Kok kenapa? Kau..em.. Hyukkie.." Heechul berhenti lalu ditangkupnya bahu Eunhyuk secara tiba-tiba namun dengan perlahan-lahan(?). " Menurutmu, bagaimana Hyoyeon?"

" Ba..bagaimana apanya umma?" Eunhyuk menatap horror ummanya.

" Pendapatmu tentang dia. Cantik? Seksi? Atau apalah.. hm?"

" Hyo-Hyoyeon menurutku cantik. Sek-seksi pula. Me- memangnya kenapa sih umma?" karena Heechul menatapnya terus, Eunhyuk jadi gugup menjawab semua pertanyaan dari ummanya.

" Hyukkie, jawab umma dengan jujur ne.." dipandanginya dalam-dalam mata Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. " Kau.. kau menyukainya kan? Kau menyukai Hyoyeon kan Hyukkie?" entah kenapa nada bicara Heechul malah terdengar gelisah.

_What! Yang benar saja.._

" A-aniya umma! Aniya..! Aku tidak menyukainya. Bener deh!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Takut kalau ummanya itu mengira dia menyukai Hyoyeon. Padahal kan dia suka….

" Jinja?"

" Aish, ne umma~ umma tidak percaya pada Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk memasang wajah memelas. Membuat Heechul jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

" U-umma percaya pada Hyukkie. Umma percaya kok. Jangan sedih begitu dong chagi… maafkan umma ne?"

Eunhyuk pun kembali memasang wajah ceria sehingga gummy smilenya terpampang di wajah manisnya. Menambah kadar kemanisan Eunhyuk semakin tinggi. " Uughh.. anak umma ini manis sekali sih!" dicubitnya pipi Eunhyuk dan mereka pun kembali berjalan.

**=( _ )=**

" Ummaaaa! Mana Eunhyuk?! Udah telat nih!" teriak Donghae yang saat ini bersama appanya di teras rumah. Menunggu kedatangan Eunhyuk yang sedang di peluk-peluk oleh Heechul dan diberi wejangan-wejangan agar selamat sampai tujuan. (?) Over protectif banget yak?

" Sabar Hae! Atau ku remukkan mukamu!"

GLEK!

Donghae akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan sabar menunggu. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko. Wajah ikannya itu **#**plak! Wajah tampannya itu sangat-teramat berharga untuknya. #Hae: iya dong thor. Wajah tampanku inilah yang membuat Hyukkie chagi terpesona padaku. (nyolek dagu Eunhyuk) **#**Author: abaikan! **-_-**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk dan Heechul keluar menemui Donghae dan Hanggeng yang masih sabar menunggu mereka. Sesaat Donghae sempat terpaku saat melihat Eunhyuk. _Kyeopta.. Aiiiiisshhhhh! Kumat deh! _Sebenarnya penampilan Eunhyuk saat ini terbilang tidak begitu mewah. Dia tidak memakai perhiasan-perhiasan yang bisa menyilaukan mata jika memandangnya. Dia juga tidak memakai dress mini dua puluh senti di atas lutut dengan berbagai aksesori. Yang dia pakai hanyalah kemeja putih bersih berlengan pendek yang dipadukan dengan celana jins abu-abu dan sebuah jaket kulit bewarna hitam.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Donghae terpaku adalah wajah manis Eunhyuk dengan model rambut pirangnya yang baru. Terlihat begitu manis dan menggoda menurutnya.

" Sudah sana pergi. Kok malah diam saja." Hanggeng menepuk bahu Donghae.

" N-ne. kami berangkat dulu umma,appa. Pai-pai." setelah berpamitan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun masuk ke mobil. Seperti biasa, selama perjalanan tidak ada komunikasi satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan sampai mereka tiba di rumah Hyoyeon yang begitu mewah. Eunhyuk terus mengikuti kemanapun Donghae pergi.

" Yo! Hae!" teriak seorang namja yang wajahnya cukup tampan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. " Apa kabar sobat?" tanya namja itu setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah ada di depannya.

" Cukup baik."

" Hae, lebih baik kau ucapkan selamat dulu pada sepupumu itu."

" Iya-iya. Ini juga mau ke sana. Kau cerewet sekali Kyu." Donghae menghampiri Hyoyeon yang tengah bersama sang kekasih. Menikmati alunan lagu klasik miliknya. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan Kyuhyun yang terus memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu ke atas lagi.

" Nuguseyo?" tanyanya saat Donghae kembali.

" Dia.."

" Namjachingumu, eoh?" potong Kyuhyun.

" Mwo? Dia pembantuku tahu! Yah, walaupun sekarang ummaku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Umma juga yang menyuruhku untuk membawanya kemari." ucap Donghae sedikit menyindir.

" Hm, berarti dia adikmu dong?"

" Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Donghae duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Saat Eunhyuk ingin duduk Donghae melebarkan kakinya sehingga tempat itu terlihat sangat penuh. " Hyuk, ambilkan aku minum." Perintahnya kemudian. Eunhyuk pun menurut.

" Kyu, mana Siwon?"

" Entahlah Hae, mungkin… ah! Itu dia!" Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang namja berbadan tinggi dan juga tegap, dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan pastinya.

" Hai semuaaaa!"

" Lama sekali? Darimana saja kau?" protes Kyuhyun.

" Mian, Kyu. Biasalah, banyak yeoja yang meminta foto denganku. Hahahahaha.."

" Bisa saja kau Won." Donghae menggeser sedikit pantatnya agar Siwon bisa duduk. Bersamaan dengan itu, Eunhyuk datang dengan membawa segelas minuman dan sepiring buah-buahan yang sudah terpotong-potong.

" Kenapa cuma segelas? Mana yang untuk teman-temanku, Hyuk? Aish, benar-benar deh. Tidak berguna!"

" Mianhae, tuan." Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya. _dimarahi lagi.._

" Wowowowow.. Hae. Kau jahat sekali pada adikmu!" ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa iba melihat Eunhyuk di marahi oleh Donghae.

" Tunggu-tunggu! Kau bilang adik?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

" Ne. Adik angkat Hae."

" Kyu! Bisa tidak kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung sekali saja? Tidak sopan sekali." perkataan Donghae diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Jadi kau, adiknya Donghae hyung?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Belum sempat Eunhyuk mengangguk, Siwon memotongnya lagi. " Hmm, boleh juga." Diperhatikannya Eunhyuk seperti Kyuhyun tadi.

" Huh, seleramu rendah Won." ejek Donghae. Berhasil menusuk perasaan Eunhyuk sedalam lima meter. (?) Membuatnya ingin menangis. _Sabar Hyukkie, kau tidak boleh cengeng. Memalukan kau tahu?_ Hibur Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

" Aniya tuan, saya hanya pembantunya tuan Donghae."

Hyoyeon yang rupanya sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi mulai panas. Dengan kesal dihampirinya mereka berempat lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang baru saja mau pergi mengambilkann namja-namja tampan itu minuman sesudah berpamitan dengan Yunho pastinya. Dibawanya Eunhyuk ke dekat pintu. Karena hanya di sanalah tempat yang tidak berisik, mengingat jumlah tamu undangan yang begitu banyak. Dongahe, Kyuhyun dan Siwon cengo.

" Oppa, gwaenchana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyoyeon yang sangat perhatian padanya, Eunhyuk tersenyum. " Gwaenchana Hyo.."

" Maafkan Hae oppa ne oppa? kata-katanya tadi benar-benar kelewatan."

" Tidak apa-apa Hyo, oppa sudah biasa mendengarnya."

Walaupun begitu, Hyoyeon tetap bisa merasakan kepedihan dari nada bicara Eunhyuk. " Kalau begitu, kita makan kue dulu yuk." ajaknya.

" Tidak usah Hyo. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Maaf sudah menggangu pestamu."

" Tapi oppa.."

" Tidak apa-apa Hyo, aku pamit ne. Ah, hampir saja lupa. Saengil chukkahamnida Hyoyeon. Mian karena aku tidak membawa kado untukmu."

" Gwaenchana oppa. Gomawo.."

Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan Hyoyeon yang terus menatapnya sendu.

" Ya! Oppa! kau keterlaluan, kau tahu?" semprot Hyoyeon setelah menghampiri kakak sepupunya lagi di tempat yang sama.

" Ada apa lagi Hyo? Kenapa marah-marah?"

" Gara-gara kau mempermalukan Hyukkie oppa seperti tadi, dia jadi pergi kan? Kau jahat sekali sih?!"

" Memang apa peduliku?"

" Kejar dia oppa. Minta maaf padanya" perintah Hyoyeon mutlak.

" Mwo? SHIREO!"

" Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, jangan anggap aku adikmu lagi." ancam Hyoyeon, berhasil membuat Donghae kelimpungan.

" Segitunya kau membelanya, Hyo? Aishh, jinja.."

" Ne. dia temanku oppa. kau tidak boleh memperlakukan temanku seperti itu."

" Aiiisshhh! Ne! ne.. oppa susul dia. Demi kau! Puas?!" ucap Donghae sebelum pergi. Hyoyeon tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Donghae menghampiri kamar Eunhyuk. Ia yakin kalau namja manis itu pasti ada di kamarnya. Karena ia sudah mencari-carinya sepanjang rumahnya dan hasilnya nihil. Di ketuknya pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Tok,tok, tokk..

Ceklek!

" Ah, tuan? Ada apa? Tuan lapar?" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya imut. Membuat darah Donghae berdesir tidak jelas.

" Ani.. aku cuma mau minta maaf saja padamu."

" Untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

" Atas perlakuanku tadi padamu. Mianhae.."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, " Gwaenchana tuan. Seharusnya aku memang tidak usah ikut dari awal. Hanya membuat anda malu saja. Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf."

" Andweee!" cegah Donghae dengan sedikit berteriak. " Jangan Hyuk. Aku yang salah." Ucapnya lagi lirih. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

" Sudahlah tuan, kita lupakan saja kejadian tadi, ne.."

" Jinja? Gomawo Hyukkieeee.." tanpa sadar Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk karena saking senangnya. _Harum sekali…_

Eunhyuk yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Donghae itu membelalakan matanya. Wajahnya jadi memerah. Tapi ia tidak berani membalas pelukan dari sang majikan.

" Ah! Se-sebaiknya aku tidur. Ini sudah malam. Se-selamat malam Hyuk.." ucap Donghae sesudah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia jadi salah tingkah sekarang.

" Selamat malam tuan.." setelah Donghae pergi, ditutupnya kembali pintu kamarnya.

Ceklek!

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**RNR PLEASE**

.

.

**Akhirnya jadi juga chap empatnya. bagi yang sudah menunggu, author benar-benar minta maaf ne~**

**sekali lagi mian. Author lama update lanjutannya.**

**akhir kata, RNR please..**

**sedikit balesan review:**

**anchofishy: **pembantu chingu. author jg bingung ngetiknya. hehe

**gaje-21: **wah, boleh juga tuh. haha! mana mau nenek sihir bagi2 . kan dia pelit. #ditendang heechul.

**aiyu kie: **gomawo ne~ aku usahain deh. tp masih bingung cra ngelambatin alurnya.

**special thanks for: **

**fitri jewel hyukkie, kyukyu, nuryewookie, sora hwang, nyukkunyuk, nurul. , ssungmine, riehaehyuk, , myhyukkiesmile, daevict024, rianatriedge, , anchofishy, ressijewel, guest, hyukmilikhae, nvyptr, heeli, erna, dan masih bnyak lagi yang blm bisa author sebutin satu persatu. maaf ya.. hiks, hiks.. MIAAAANNNN! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **My Love, My Maid

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt Comfort

**Rate: **T ( **M** : buat jaga-jaga, nyiehehehe)

**Warning: **Fanfic abal, epep, YAOI, gaje, boyxboy, dsb.

**Cast:** Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul, Hanggeng, dll.

**Disclamer : **Para pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kalo mereka bisa jadi milik author, puji syukur banget dah!

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

Semenjak kejadian di malam ulang tahun Hyoyeon, ada sesuatu perasaan yang membuat Donghae ingin terus selalu melihat Eunhyuk. Mengetahui keberadaannya. Bagaimana keadaannya, walaupun mereka tinggal serumah. Perhatiannya kini hanya terpatri pada Eunhyuk seorang. Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk. Tidak ada yang lain. Donghae bahkan sudah mulai bisa melupakan masa lalunya-Yoona- yang menyakitkan.

Yang ia ketahui adalah saat ini Eunhyuklah yang terpenting baginya. Ia sangat ingin merengkuh namja manis itu. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang nyaman. Menenangkan hatinya setiap saat. Tapi memang dasarnya Donghae itu lebih mementingkan egonya, ia tidak pernah menunjukan sikap manis pada Eunhyuk. Seperti siang ini. Donghae menikmati pekerjaannya, menyiksa Eunhyuk dengan menyuruhnya membersihkan kamar yang sengaja di berantakinya sendiri. Apa sih maunya?

Trrt,trrt… Trrrt,trrt..

" Angkat teleponnya." perintah Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah –playboy- **#**plak! yang sedang ia baca.

" Baik tuan." Eunhyuk segera menuju ke ruang tamu yang harus melewati belasan anak tangga itu. Ia raih gagang telepon dan mengangkatnya.

" Yeoboseyo?" tanyanya halus.

_Bisa bicara dengan Eunhyuk hyung?_

" Ya, ini saya sendiri. Nuguseyo?"

_Hyung? Ini kau? Ouh, syukurlah.._

" Ne, ini aku. Nugu?"

_Hyung, ini aku Sungmin. Temannya Wookie. Ingat?_

" Aaah, Sungmin. Ya, hyung ingat. Ada apa ya?"

_Hyung, bisakah hyung pulang sekarang? Wookie sakit. Dia memanggil-manggil namamu terus, sejak kemarin hyung._

" Mwo? Jinja?" Eunhyuk panic.

_Ne, hyung. Aku tidak berbohong. Hyung pulang ya?_

" Ne! Ne, hyung akan pulang. Kau tetap jaga Wookie, ne.."

_Tentu hyung! Tenang saja. Aku akan tetap menemaninya sebelum hyung datang._

" Gomawo Sungmin. Gomawo. Ya sudah, hyung akan meminta izin dulu pada majikan hyung. Semoga di izinkan. Sudah dulu ya."

_Ne hyung._ Tut,tut,tut,tut..

Setelah mengembalikan gagang telepon itu ke tempat semula, Eunhyuk segera berlari ke kamar majikannya, Donghae.

" Tu-tuan.." panggilnya. Jujur, saat ini Eunhyuk benar-benar takut. Ia tidak takut akan dimarahi Donghae. Ia hanya takut kalau-kalau ia tidak di izinkan pulang oleh majikannya itu.

" Hm?" jawab Donghae singkat, padat dan.. tidak jelas. **#**plak

" Tu,tuan.." Eunhyuk menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. _Ayo Hyuk, kau harus berani. Yosh!_ " Sa-saya baru saja mendapat kabar dari kampung, ka-kalau saat ini adik saya sedang sakit. Ja-jadi.. Bolehkah saya izin pulang?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae takut-takut.

" Mwo?!" reflex Donghae duduk dan membanting majalah yang sedang dibacanya tadi ke sisi lain ranjang. Ia membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

" I-izinkan saya pulang tuan.." Eunhyuk menunduk, tidak berani menatap Donghae.

" Tidak! Kau tidak ku izinkan!" tolak Donghae secara langsung, membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Donghae yang memberinya tatapan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

" Tap,tapi tuan.. saya harus pulang."

" Kalau ku bilang tidak ya TIDAK!"

Eunhyuk tersentak. Ia memundurkan badannya takut-takut saat Donghae mulai menghampirinya. " Kau tahu kan kalau saat ini umma dan appa sedang tidak di rumah. Mereka berdua pergi ke cina. Kalau kau juga pergi, lalu aku dengan siapa?"

" Sa-saya tahu tuan. Tapi.."

" Aku tidak mau sendirian Hyuk." potong Donghae.

Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan mundur saat Donghae berhenti menghampirinya. Eunhyuk merasa ucapan Donghae mulai sedikit kekanakan, dan itu artinya ia harus menuruti ucapannya. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau menyerah. Tidak boleh. Ia harus pulang sekarang juga. Titik.

" Tapi, adikku sakit tuan.." ucapnya lirih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. _Oh, ayolah Hyuk. Jangan sampai tuan Hae semakin tidak mengizinkanmu gara-gara melihat kau menangis._

" Huft, baiklah kalau begitu. Baiklah kalau kau tetap ngotot ingin pulang." sesaat Eunhyuk merasa lega. _Akhirnya…_

" Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus berlutut dan memohon padaku. Cium kakiku." tawarnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae padanya. _Dia bercanda kan?_

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Eunhyuk, Donghae menyeringai. " Ayo. Berlututlah. Dan cium kakiku." Ia sangat tahu pasti kalau Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Hey! Ayolah. Sebagai pelayan, dia juga punya harga diri dong.

_Apapun akan kukorbankan demi orang yang kusayang. Walaupun itu menjatuhkan martabatku yang memang terbilang rendah. _" Baiklah tuan. Akan kulakukan apa yang kau perintahkan." ucap Eunhyuk seraya mendekati Donghae. Sampai di depan tubuh majikannya, Eunhyuk menurunkan badannya perlahan. Disentuhnya kedua lutut Donghae. " Saya mohon tuan, izinkan saya pulang." air mata yang sudah susah payah ia tahan akhirnya pecah juga.

_Hyuk?_

Donghae membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar. Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Eunhyuk akan sampai melakukannya. Lalu dengan cepat Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk ke atas sebelum bibir Eunhyuk sempat menyentuh kakinya. Ditatapnya mata namja manis yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan air mata itu.

" Maafkan aku.. Jeongmal mianhae.." ia menghapus jejak air mata Eunhyuk dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

" Jangan menangis.. kau boleh pulang. Jangan menangis, ne..." ucapnya lembut. Perubahan sikap Donghae kepadanya, membuat Eunhyuk senang. Ia bersyukur akhirnya sudah diizinkan pulang.

" Gomawo tuan.."

Donghae tersenyum. " Ne.."

" Saya janji, saya tidak akan pergi lama. Tiga hari, lalu saya akan kembali lagi ke sini."

" Janji?"

" Ne tuan." Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap.

Donghae melepaskan tangkupan tangannya di pipi Eunhyuk. " Kalau lebih dari tiga hari kau belum kembali, akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat hukuman Hyuk."

" Baik tuan. Saya terima hukuman apapun jika saya melanggarnya."

" Ya sudah. Berkemaslah."

_Apapun ya? Hmm, menarik. _Donghae masih memperhatikan kepergian Eunhyuk dari hadapannya. Sebuah seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah ikannya. **#**Dijitak Donghae.

Ouh, Hyukkie. Sepertinya kau harus hati-hati pada ikan jelek itu setelah ini. **#**Tetep nekat. Jangan sampai tubuh perawanmu di grepe-grepe sama makluk amis tak bermoral itu **#**Duak! Ditendang Hae pas kena idung. Hiks..

**(T^T)**

Hari demi hari telah terlewati tanpa kehadiran Eunhyuk di sisi Donghae. Ia sedikit menyesal kenapa membiarkan Eunhyuk pulang kampung. Kalau begini jadinya, kan Donghae juga yang susah. Asal kalian tahu ya, makluk setengah ikan setengah manusia ini **#**Hae: Thor! Sekali lagi lo ngehina gue, jangan harap fanfic lo ini bakal di review sama pens-pens gue. *narsis*. Asal kalian tahu ya, Donghae ini orangnya takut banget kalo tinggal sendirian. Makanya dari kecil mpek udah jadi bos di perusahaan ayahnya kayak sekarang ini, dia masih aja tinggal ma kedua orang tuanya.

Apalagi kalo udah ma hantu. Uuggghhh.. ngompol-ngompol dah! Selama pasca Eunhyuk pulang kampung, Donghae tidur di apartemen milik Kyuhyun –yang mau tidak mau harus menerima kehadirannya yang memang sangat mengganggu itu. **#**Dicium Kyu-ppa.

Sudah seminggu ini Eunhyuk belum pulang-pulang juga. Membuat sang pangeran kesal, marah dan khawatir memikirkannya. Siang ini, Donghae kembali ke rumahnya yang sepertinya masih tak berpenghuni itu.

" Umma dan appa belum kembali juga, ya? Apa sih yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di sana? Dasar orang tua durhaka! Tega-teganya menelantarkan anaknya yang ditakdirkan memiliki wajah kelewat tampan ini. Kalo Hae di culik gimana? Kalo Hae di perkosa sama Ahjumma-ahjumma mesum gimana?" cerocos Donghae tak jelas saat memasuki kamarnya.

" Ini pasti umma deh yang membuat lama. Dia pasti masih belanja barang-barang tidak jelas lagi. Appa~ kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan nenek sihir itu sih? Awas saja ya, kalau kalian sudah pulang nanti." ucap Donghae lagi.

_**Ditempat lain.. **_

"Huaachiiiihh.."

" Kau sakit chulie?"

" Emh, tidak Hannie. Aku rasa ada yang menjelek-jelekkanku saat ini."

Hanggeng mengusap lembut rambut istrinya. " Palingan juga Donghae, chagi."

" Ya, tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Donghae pasti sekarang sedang uring-uringan di rumah. Karena kita belum pulang-pulang juga. Eemhhh.. ah, Hannie..sshhh" perkataan Heechul berubah menjadi desahan erotis (?) saat Hanggeng memelintir nipple kanannya.

" Emh, sudah pasti itu. Ditambah lagi Hyukkie sedang pulang kampung. Emh.." ucap Hanggeng disela-sela menghisap nipple kiri Heechul.

" Da-dari mana kau tau Ha-Hanieehh.. Aaahh.. emm.. ooohhh.." desahan Heechul semakin keras saat tangan Hanggeng mengocok-ngocok penisnya. Tidak mau kalah, kini tangan Heechul membuka celana Hanggeng. Di remasnya penis suaminya yang sudah membengkak itu.

" Emh, chagi.. Hyukkie meneleponku seminggu yang lalu. Ooohh.. Kemarilah, aku sudah tidak tahannnhh.." Hanggeng membawa Heechul ke pangkuannya. Ia memposisikan hole sempit istrinya itu tepat di atas penisnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, penis Hanggeng merasuki lubang milik Heechul. Ia pun membantu Heechul menaik-turunkan pinggul seksinya." Ugghh, ah ah.. ahhh. Hannieeh~ Tutup rapat-rapat jendelamu.."

Hanggeng menuruti perintah istrinya. Ditutupnya kaca mobil sebelah kirinya rapat-rapat. Agar tidak ada sepasang mata yang memata-matai kegiatan mereka saat ini.(?) Kalian tahu? Sekarang ini, mereka sedang ada di dalam mobil, menunggu antrian kemacetan di sepanjang perjalanan. "Aaaarrgghh.. pelan-pelaaannnhhh.. oh, oh,ohh.. Ha-Hannieehhh..emmhh"

**Back to Donghae..**

" Aku lapaaarr.." Donghae menuju dapur. Tidak! Jangan pernah kalian berpikir kalau Donghae akan memasak. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jauhkan pikiran picik itu. Jauhkan! **#**plak! Mana bisa Donghae memasak, menyalakan kompor saja ia tidak sanggup. Dia hanya mencari-cari makanan di kulkas dua pintunya. Berharap ada sesuap nasi -basi- di sana.

Kresek, kresek..

Deg! _Suara apa itu?_

Kresek, kresekk..

_Shit! Jangan bilang kalau itu.. tidak! Tidak mungkin. Mana ada siang-siang gini hantu berkeliaran?_

Srek, srekk, srekkk

_Tunggu! Ini mah bukan suara hantu. _Perlahan-lahan Donghae menundukan badannya. Mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. _Shit! Ini manusia. Mana ada hantu pakek sandal jepit? Ngaco! _Donghae yang sudah sembunyi di bawah meja melihat sepasang kaki dengan sandal jepit berwarna ungu di pantulan kaca lemari nakas yang menghadapnya.

_DAMN! Jelas. Ini saaangat jelas. Dia pasti perampok. Ya, perampok. Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah takut. Tap-tapi.. kenapa putih banget kakinya.. hiiiiii~ nggak jadi keluar ah!_

Sepasang kaki itu semakin mendekat. Mendekat dan mendekat. Donghae yang melihatnya segera menutupi wajahnya dengan mangkuk yang sempat ia bawa, saat ia ingin mengambil makanan tadi.

JEGREEKK!

" Tuan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" bisik seseorang, terdengar seperti suara namja tepat di telinga Donghae setelah ia menarik kursi agar bisa di samping Donghae.

" GYAAA!" teriak Donghae, kaget setengah mati. Duak! Karena saking kagetnya, Donghae tidak ingat kalau dia sedang ada di bawah meja. Lantas menaikan badannya. Seketika itu juga kepalanya terbentur sisi bawah meja makan.

" Appooo~"

" Tuan, Gwaenchana?" tanya namja itu yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk. Sudah pulang rupanya.

" Hyuk, kau kembali?" tanya Donghae yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sepertinya benjol.

" Ne. tentu saja saya pulang. Kalau tidak, mau makan dari mana saya?"

" Huh, baguslah." Donghae -di ikuti Eunhyuk- keluar dari bawah meja. " Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau siapkan makanan." perintah Donghae tanpa memberi Eunhyuk istirahat terlebih dahulu.

" Baik tuan."

**:: Donghae POV**

Di dalam kamar mandi.

" Huh, mengagetkan saja." keluhku sebentar lalu menyalakan _shower._ " Ku kira apa. Ternyata dia. Hm, tapi aku bersyukur dia sudah pulang. Aku benar-benar ketakutan di sini sendirian."

Ku gosok seluruh tubuhku dengan sabun. Lalu kubilas dengan air dari shower itu lagi. " Seminggu ia meninggalkanku? Dasar, anak nakal. Dasar pembohong!" kupakai satu per satu pakaian yang sudah kusiapkan setelah selesai membersihkan diri.

" Dan anak nakal itu harus dihukum. Khekehekehekeee.."

_Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya ya? Emmmm? Aku tahu!_ Aku langsung menyeringai saat keluar sebuah ide cerdas dalam otakku. " Ini akan menjadi sebuah hari yang panjang untukmu, Lee Eunhyuk. Hahahaha!"

**:: Donghae POV end.**

**:: Lee Eunhyuk POV**

GLEK! _Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya? _

Ku abaikan pikiran negatifku, dan melanjutkan memasak makanan untuk tuan Donghae. Kenapa aku sangat rindu pada dapur ini ya? Padahal hanya seminggu aku pergi.

Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa sampai seminggu aku perginya? Itu karena adikku masih sakit. Sebenarnya penyakitnya tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja dokter menganjurkan untuk mengawasinya beberapa hari. Wookie –nama adikku- sembuh dua hari yang lalu. Dia juga sudah bisa berangkat sekolah. Cuma, aku sangat khawatir pada kesehatannya yang bisa sewaktu-waktu turun. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi di kampung.

Tapi karena memang Wookie tidak mau merepotkanku, dia memintaku untuk kembali sekarang. Hari ini. Temannya pun ikut berpartisipasi –Sungmin-

Apa boleh buat? Aku pun menurutinya. Aku pulang hari ini. Sampai di rumah, aku menemukan tuan Donghae ada di bawah meja. Entah sedang apa dia? Makanya aku menghampirinya. Yang sepertinya kehadiranku secara tiba-tiba itu sangat mengagetkannya. Sampai-sampai dia berteriak dan terbentur meja. Melihatnya, aku ingin tertawa keras. Sungguh. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu kalau sedang kesakitan seperti itu.

Aku pun mengikutinya keluar dari bawah meja makan. Saat aku ingin mengatakan alasan kenapa seminggu ini aku tidak pulang, dia menyuruhku memasakan sesuatu untuknya. Jelas aku kerjakan saja. Dari pada nanti kena hukuman.

GLEK! Hukuman?

" Aish! Kenapa aku lupa tentang itu?" Kutelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Aku ingat akan suatu hal. Tentang perjanjian yang kubicarakan dengan tuan Donghae sesaat sebelum aku pulang kampung. Kira-kira apa ya hukuman yang kudapatkan gara-gara aku ingkar janji? Mudah-mudahan saja tidak terlalu berat. Ku harap.

**:: Lee Eunhyuk POV end**

**Author POV**

Donghae yang sudah berpakaian rapi tapi terlihat santai berlari kecil ke arah dapur. Dimana Eunhyuk berada sekarang.

" Sudah jadi makanannya?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang saat itu tengah mencuci piring.

" Sudah tuan. Ada di meja makan." jawab Eunhyuk singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada piring-piring kotor yang dibiarkan berhari-hari menumpuk begitu saja –oleh tuannya-. Suasana menjadi hening di saat itu juga. Saat dimana Eunhyuk masih focus mencuci dan Donghae yang tengah menikmati makanannya. Hanya terdengar suara air bergemericik dan sendok garpu yang beradu + piringnya.

Selesai melahap semua makanannya, Donghae tak henti-hentinya memandangi Eunhyuk dari belakang. Dipandanginya terus tubuh namja manis itu. –walaupun yang terlihat hanya punggungnya saja-

" Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

DEG. _Aduh, kenapa membahas itu? Celaka! _Teriak Eunhyuk dalam hati.

" Em.. mian tuan, adik saya belum sembuh. Maka dari itu saya lama."

" Benarkah?" tanya Donghae menyelidik.

" Benar tuan. Saya tidak berbohong." jawab Eunhyuk lagi namun dengan wajah penuh kewaspadaan. (?)

" Hmm.. oke aku percaya padamu." perkataan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menghembuaskan pelan nafasnya, lega.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae tidak lagi berbicara. Ia terdiam. Terdiam dengan seringaian yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Eunhyuk. Dengan sangat pelan-pelan, Donghae mengendap-endap mendekati tubuh indah targetnya.

" Gara-gara kau pergi aku harus menginap di rumah Kyuhyun, asal kau tahu."

" Jinja? Sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf tuan." Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak saat Donghae kembali bicara padanya. Padahal ia mengira Donghae sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Eunhyuk tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Mengelap semua piring yang sudah di cucinya bersih dan menempatkannya di rak piring yang letaknya memang dekat dengan wastafel.-sisi kanannya-

" Kau tahu kan kalau appa dan umma belum pulang.. Hyukkie."

" Ne, saya tahu tu..an." Eunhyuk menunduk. Rupanya ia sadar kalau Donghae memanggil nama akrabnya.

" Kau juga sudah berjanji tidak akan lama. Hanya tiga hari kan?"

" N-ne, tuan."

" Lalu kenapa kau melanggarnya? Meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?" **#**Author: Huu~ dasar manja! **#**Dibantai Hae.

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab, Donghae sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. " Aku tidak suka dibohongi, kau tahu? Aku paling benci itu."

Sekarang Donghae sudah ada tepat di belakang Eunhyuk. " Kau sudah membuat perjanjian denganku Hyukkie. Jika kau melanggarnya, kau akan kuberi hukuman. Masih ingat kan?"

" Te-tentu tuan. Saya ingat. Sa-saya.." ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong lagi saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Dan kau juga bilang kau akan menerima apapun hukuman yang akan kuberikan nanti. Jadi.." Donghae semakin menempelkan dadanya ke punggung Eunhyuk yang lebih pendek darinya -sedikit-. "Terima hukumanmu, Hyukkie.." bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Eunhyuk, membuat si pemilik telinga bergidik ngeri.

" Emh, tuan. A-apa yang anda la-lakukan?"

Donghae membalik badan Eunhyuk agar mereka saling berhadapan. Ia memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk. " Kau tega sekali, Hyuk. Kau kan tahu kalau aku takut kalau di tinggal sendirian di rumah. Apalagi kalau saat di malam hari." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, terkesan imut di mata Eunhyuk. Benar-benar membuatnya harus menahan tawa.

" Sekali lagi emh.. saya minta maaf tuan.. ppfftt." dengan susah payah Eunhyuk menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

Donghae yang merasa ia di tertawakan, segera melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Eunhyuk. ditatapnya mata Eunhyuk tajam. " Kau menertawakanku eoh?"

GLEK!

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**RNR! Please..**

**.**

**.**

**HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH,,**

**Jadi juga chap 5 nya.. maaf menunggu lama chingudeul..**

**Em, cma untuk pemberitahuan ajah, kayaknya author gk bisa update cepet untuk chap2 selanjutnya. Coalnya author cibuk banget. Hehehehe #plak!**

**Tapi para readers tenang ajah.. author tetep nyempetin update kok. #pye sih?**

**Last chuap-chuap, author mau ber-terima-kasih untuk semua yang udah baca and review fanfic abal author ini. mian kalo ada yg belum kesebut. author lagi linglung. ini dia: **

**Nyukkunyuk, nurul. , ssungmine, riehaehyuk, , myhyukkiesmile, rianatrieEdge, Audrey musaena, chwyn, cho miku, anchofishy, anchovy, kyukyu, ressijewell, hyukmilikhae, nvyptr, heeli, mayahaha, anami hime, aqua, 0204hyuk, fitri jewel hyukkie, beakren, stephanie choi, dll.**

**pai-paiiiiii ...!**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **My Love, My Maid

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt Comfort

**Rate:** M

**Warning: **Fanfic abal, epep, YAOI, gaje, boyxboy, dsb.

**Cast:** Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul, Hanggeng, dll.

**Disclamer : **Para pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kalo mereka bisa jadi milik author, puji syukur banget dah!

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

" Kau menertawakanku eoh?!"

GLEK!

Melihat cara Donghae menatapnya, Eunhyuk seakan mendapat firasat buruk. Secepat mungkin ia menjauhkan diri dari tuannya ke samping. Naasnya, di sana tidak ada jalan keluar. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kulkas dua pintu milik Donghae dengan tinggi melebihi mereka berdua. Saat ia membalikan badannya -hendak ingin lari- Donghae sudah menghimpitnya terlebih dahulu.

" Berani-beraninya kau menertawakanku, hm?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat.

" Tadinya aku hanya ingin menghukummu untuk membersihkan kamarku, Hyuk. Tapi sepertinya kau ingin di hukum lebih.."

" A-ani!"

Donghae semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke namja manis itu. " Siap-siap menerima hukumanmu, Hyukkie.."

" A-apa yang tu-tuan lakukan?"

" Tentu saja menghukummu."

" Tap-tapi, emh.."

Chup!

Ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong oleh bibir Donghae yang sudah mendarat di bibir kenyalnya. Dilumatnya bibir atas dan bawah milik Eunhyuk dengan sedikit lembut. Ia menyesap rasa manis di dalamnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Ia meronta-ronta. Berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae untuk menjauh darinya.

" Emh, le-lepashh..ku-kumo..emh..honnhh.." ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ia memukul lengan Donghae agar bisa terlepas dari namja mesum itu. Bukannya berhasil, tapi yang ada kini kedua tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Donghae. Dibawanya ke atas kepala Eunhyuk. –tanpa melepas lumatannya.-

" Emhh..emh..ahh.." Eunhyuk mendesah tidak sadar karena rangsangan kecil dari Donghae. " Ahhmmp.." saat mulutnya terbuka, ia merasakan benda kenyal hangat yang memasuki mulutnya. Bergerak-gerak membelai seluruh isi mulunya. " Emh, ahh.. cpk..cpk.. hen..hentikanhh.." ternyata Eunhyuk masih berusaha melawan walaupun dapat dilihat keadaannya kini tidak memungkinkan untuk menang. (?)

Lidah Donghae mulai meraba langit-langit mulut Eunhyuk. Yang secara pasti menambah lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir kissable-nya yang tengah disumbat oleh lidah hangat milik pangeran tampan itu.

Plop!

" Hosh..hosh..hosh.." Eunhyuk berusaha meraup semua oksigen secara rakus setelah bibirnya terbebas dari Donghae. " Aahh!"

Desahan Eunhyuk mulai terdengar lagi saat Donghae menciumi rahangnya, lalu bergerak ke bawah menuju leher jenjangnya. Dihirupnya kuat-kuat aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Eunhyuk. Yang selama ini menggodanya imannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia kecupi semua bagian-bagian leher Eunhyuk.

" Tuannhh.. em, tu-tuan, kumohonhh.. hen-hentikan.. kalau appa dan umma melihatnya, engh.. sa-saya bisa di-dipecat.." mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Donghae menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher namja itu. Di tatapnya mata Eunhyuk. –ingat, posisi mereka masih seperti tadi. Tangan Donghae mencengkram kuat tangan Eunhyuk ke atas, menempel dengan kulkas-

" Memangnya malam ini mereka pulang?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat. Ia berharap setelah ini Donghae akan melepaskannya. Tapi nihil. Yang ada Donghae malah menyeringai.

" Itu bagus. Mereka memang harus melihatnya."

" M-mwo? Ja-jangan.. jangan tuan.. kumohon. Nanti saya bisa dipecat."

" Memang itu yang kumau, Hyukkie. Kau dipecat!"

JDER!

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya. Ia syok. Benar-benar syok. _Jadi selama ini, kau memang membenciku Hae?_ Perih. Hatinya terasa perih mendengar perkataan Donghae barusan.

Melihat Eunhyuk terdiam, Donghae memanfaatkannya untuk mengecupi lagi leher Eunhyuk. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menjilat dan menghisapnya. Yang mau tak mau membuat Eunhyuk kembali mendesah.

" Engh.. tuanhh, kumohon.. jangan lakukan ini padakuhh.. ah..akuh..aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini.."

Donghae tidak memperdulikan rintihan Eunhyuk. Ia terus saja membuat tanda-tanda merah keunguan di ceruk leher Eunhyuk.

" Aish, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan Hyuk." Setelah berkata itu, Donghae melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya. Disampirkannya tubuh langsing itu di bahu kanannya. Ia bawa ke kamar. Ia juga tidak peduli saat Eunhyuk meronta dan memukul-mukul punggungnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menikmati hangatnya tubuh namja manis itu.

BRUK!

Donghae menjatuhkan Eunhyuk di ranjang big size miliknya. Ia kurung tubuh Eunhyuk dengan tubuh berototnya.

" Kumohon tuan.. lepaskan saya.."

" Na-ah, Hyukkie. Kau harus memenuhi hukumanmu. Puaskan aku malam ini."

" Emmhh.." Donghae kembali melumat bibir namja di bawahnya.

" Ta-tapi tuan.. saya tidak mau dipecat.."

_Selain untuk membiayai sekolah Wookie, aku juga tidak ingin berpisah darimu, Hae.. _

" Diam Hyukkie.."

" Ku-kumo..emh.. kumohon tuanhh.."

" Sshh, diamlah.."

" Tuanhh.. jebal~"

" DIAM!" bentak Donghae setelah melepas pagutannya. Membuat Eunhyuk ketakutan setengah mati. Ia takut kalau Donghae sudah seperti ini. Pasrah. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak meronta lagi. Ia juga membiarkan Donghae kembali membuat kissmark di lehernya.

" Emmh.. enggh, tuan.." Eunhyuk berusaha mengikuti permainan Donghae. Karena ia tahu, seberapa kerasnya dia melawan tidak akan ada gunanya. Karena kekuatan Donghae melebihinya.

" Panggil namaku Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. " Mendesahlah. Dan panggil namaku." Tangannya kini sudah mulai membuka kancing baju Eunhyuk. Dibuangnya baju Eunhyuk ke sembarang arah. Ia kembali mencium bibir lembut nan manis yang hanya dimiliki oleh Eunhyuk.

Ia pilin nipple Eunhyuk yang sudah sedikit mengeras menjadikannya lebih mengeras lagi. Ditarik-tariknya nipple Eunhyuk membuat pemiliknya mendesah semakin keras.

" Engghh.. emh.. ahh.. Hae..emmhh.. cpk,cpk..engghhh.." terdengar decakan dari sesi ciuman panas mereka. Eunhyuk menyambut lidah Donghae yang mengajaknya untuk bergelut dalam mulut hangatnya. Saling mendorong, melumat, dan mendominasi. Tidak peduli dengan saliva-saliva yang mengalir dari celah-celah sudut mulut mereka masing-masing. Hingga Eunhyuk memukul-mukul dada Donghae, tanda kalau ia kehabisan oksigen sekarang.

Donghae mengganti pagutannya ke nipple Eunhyuk. Dipermainkannya satu-persatu di mulai dari yang sebelah kanan lalu yang kiri.

" Aaahhh..! Emh, Hae… oh.. Haeeehhh.. emmhh…" desahan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi tatkala Donghae menghisap nipple-nya kuat-kuat.

" Engghh.. Hae-ahh.. umhh.." tangan Eunhyuk meremas-remas rambut Donghae sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang di terimanya. Mendengar desahan dan mendapat perlakuan dari Eunhyuk membuat Donghae benar-benar terangsang. Juniornya menegang hebat. (?)

Dibukanya celana pendek dan celana dalam yang dikenakan oleh Eunhyuk. Ia menatap tubuh namja yang di tindihnya itu dengan seksama. Benar-benar cantik dan polos. Wajah yang memerah dengan bibir penuh yang sedikit terbuka juga mata sayu yang kini tengah menatapnya, semakin menegangkan juniornya saja. Ditambah hiasan-hiasan buatan di sekitar leher Eunhyuk yang tentunya di buat oleh lidah dan bibirnya. Semakin membuat Donghae ingin cepat-cepat memakannya.

" Kau benar-benar menggoda Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae sebelum ia menjilati junior Eunhyuk yang rupanya juga sudah mulai tegang.

" Oohh,,, Hae.. emmmhh…" respon tubuh Eunhyuk sangat baik. Tubuhnya melengkung dan juniornya semakin mengeras.

" Benar-benar sensitive." Donghae memainkan twinsball Eunhyuk tanpa menyentuh juniornya. Mencoba untuk menggoda namja itu.

" Ha-Haeehh.. ja-janganh menggodahhh.. ahh. Menggodaku.." erang Eunhyuk frustasi. Pikirannya kini sama dengan Donghae. Ia ingin lebih disentuh oleh pangerannya itu. " Ku-kulum.. kulum Haeehhh.."

" Kau benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ya?" Donghae menyeringai. Ia pun memasukan junior Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia hisap perlahan. Seakan memberikan pijatan ke junior mungil itu.

" AAAHH… ahh…." Donghae memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

" Haehhh.. fast-fasterrrhh… ohhhh.." mendengarnya, Donghae menurut. Ia mempercepat gerakan kepalanya. Sesekali digigit-gigitinya junior Eunhyuk. Tangannya pun tidak ia biarkan menganggur. Ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple Eunhyuk.

" Ma-mau sampaiiiihhh.. emmhh… ahh…" Eunhyuk mencengkram seprai sampai kukunya memutih.

" Hae.. akuhh.. akuuhh.. hampir kelu-keluaaarrhhh…" Donghae tidak memperdulikan peringatan dari Eunhyuk. Ia tetap mengulum junior namja itu. " Ah! Kel.. keluaaarrrrhhhh.. HAEEEHH!"

Crot! Crot! Crot!

Donghae menelan semua sperma yang dikeluarkan Eunhyuk. " Manis.." ia pun menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

" Emh, mi-mian tuan.. sa-saya mengotori anda."

Donghae tersenyum, " Sudah kubilang kan? Panggil namaku, Hyukkie." katanya sambil melepas kaos dan celananya. Sekarang mereka sudah polos tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mereka lagi. Muka Eunhyuk merah padam saat melihat abs Donghae yang lumayan terbentuk. Sangat serasi dengan wajah tampannya.

" Kita lanjutkan ne.."

SKIP TIME

" Ah, ah, ah…ugghhh.. ah! Ah! Hae-ahh!" erangan sakit dari Eunhyuk berubah menjadi erangan nikmat saat Donghae menggenjotnya. Ia mempererat kalungan tangannya di leher Donghae.

" Lubangmu nikmathh, Hyukkieeehh…"

" NYAHH~ thereeehhh.. ah…." Tubuh Eunhyuk melengkung saat merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya di sentuh oleh unjung junior Donghae. Sesuatu yang bernama prostat. Donghae menyadari itu. Ia memperdalam genjotannya.

" Fast..fasterrhhh Haehhhh.. Ah! Ah! Ohh! Unghhhh…"

" Ughh.. nikmat sekali Hyuk.. Oh! Oh! Fuck!" racau Donghae. Kejantanannya benar-benar terasa diremas-remas oleh lubang sempit Eunhyuk. Dan itu membuatnya berkedut.

" Ma-mau keluarrh.."

Donghae mengerti. Ia meremas-remas penis Eunhyuk, membantunya berejakulasi. " Ah! Haee.. kel.. keluarr…"

" Sama-sama Hyukkieeehhh…oh!"

" AKHHH! HAEHH!"

" HYUKKIEEEHHH!"

CROT! CROT! CROT!

Teriak mereka bersamaan saat sperma Eunhyuk keluar membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Dan milik Donghae memenuhi hole Eunhyuk. Membuatnya sedikit kembung.

" Hosh, hosh, hosh…"

Tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya, Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk untuk berada di atasnya. " Tunggangi penisku Hyukkie. Carilah titik kenikmatanmu sendiri."

Eunhyuk mengangguk imut. Ia memposisikan tangannya di dada Donghae lalu mulai menaik-turunkan pantatnya perlahan.

" Engghh.. ahhh.." karena masih kelelahan Eunhyuk bergerak lambat.

" Oh, Hyuk. Aku sudah tidak tahannnhhh… emmhh.." dengan tidak sabaran Donghae memegang pinggul Eunhyuk lalu menaik-turunkannya cepat. Ia pun juga menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri.

" KYAHH! HAEEHH! Ah! Ah! NYAAAHHH~" lagi. Donghae menumbuk prostat Eunhyuk lagi. Bahkan berkali-kali.

" Ah! Hyukhh! Kau benar-benarhh.." Donghae meremas-remas pantat semok Eunhyuk.

" Ah! HAEH! Emh! Ah ah ah …"

" I like your hole, chagi.."

Bruk.

Donghae merubah posisinya lagi menjadi di atas Eunhyuk. Ia keluarkan sebentar penis besarnya dari hole sempit Eunhyuk.

" Ah! Ke-kenapa dilepas~" protes Eunhyuk.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di selangkangan Eunhyuk. Mengoral junior Eunhyuk yang masih sedikit tegang. Kemudian bibirnya turun ke hole Eunhyuk. Ia jilati lubang itu. Memasuk-masukan lidahnya di sana.

" AH! HAEEHH! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Ahhhh! Oh! Hae!"

" Benar-benar menggugah!" ujar Donghae sesudah melepaskan lidahnya dari lubang Eunhyuk dan memposisikan penisnya lagi.

JLEB!

Dalam sekali hentakan, seluruh bagian penisnya masuk ke lubang Eunhyuk. "AKHH! SAKIT! Emhhh.. ah, ah, ah,, ugghh~ aaahhh.."

Donghae kembali menggenjot liar lubang Eunhyuk. Ia kocok penis Eunhyuk seirama dengan sodokannya. " Ah! Hae! Ham-hampirrhhh.. sam-sammpaiiihh.. OHHHH!"

" Akuhh.. jugaahhhh…"

" HAEEEHH! / HYUUKKIEEEEHH!"

CROT! CROT!

Saking lelahnya, Eunhyuk segera memejamkan mata dan menuju kea lam mimpi. Sedangkan Donghae, ia sedang mengatur nafasnya. Dikeluarkannya penisnya perlahan dari lubang Eunhyuk. lalu dengan perlahan pula ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping namja manis yang sudah terlelap itu.

Donghae beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil obat yang akan di oleskan pada hole Eunhyuk. Obat. Ingat readers, obat. Bukannya pelumas ya. **#**plak!Ia peluk pinggang Eunhyuk. setelah sebelumnya mengoleskan obat itu dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

" Gomawo chagi." Ia pun ikut terlelap.

**Pagi harinya…**

" Engh.." Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia kucek matanya seperti anak kecil, terlihat sangat imut. Lalu dilihat sisi kiri dan kanannya, ternyata Donghae tidak ada di sana. Ia teringat kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang jika mengingatnya membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah.

Eunhyuk melihat keadaannya sekarang. Masih polos tanpa busana apapun. Hanya tertutup selimut milik Donghae. Ia pun terduduk.

_Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku pergi, Hae? Tak bisakah kita berteman? Jujur, aku sangat menyukaimu. _

Eunhyuk mencari dimana baju-bajunya. Ia segera memakainya satu persatu setelah menemukannya.

Ceklek!

Saat Eunhyuk mengancingkan satu persatu kemeja putihnya, Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi. Sontak membuat Eunhyuk secepat mungkin merapikan dirinya.

" Baru bangun?"

" Mi-mian tuan. Sa-saya keluar dulu." ucapnya lirih. Pandangannya ke Donghae susah diartikan. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Donghae untuk meneruskan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk segera keluar dari kamar majikannya itu.

" Kenapa dia? Aku kan hanya bertanya." Donghae menaikan bahunya lalu merapikan ranjang yang dibuatnya bercinta semalam. Ia tersenyum jika mengingatnya. Mengingat desahan Eunhyuk, mengingat tubuh polos Eunhyuk, mengingat…. STOP! Jangan kau teruskan Hae, nanti kau bisa mimisan lho.

SKIP TIME

Saat ini Eunhyuk baru saja selesai memasak. Ia sedang menata semua masakannya di meja makan. Semua? Berarti banyak dong? Ya iyalah. **#**plak! GAJE. Eunhyuk baru saja dikabari kalau appa dan ummanya datang hari ini. Mereka tidak jadi datang kemarin karena Hanggeng kecapekan. Jadi mereka menginap satu malam di hotel. Hey! Menunggu beberapa hari di kemacetan panjang kau pikir tidak melelahkan?

Mungkin mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi. Jadi Eunhyuk cepat-cepat memasakan sesuatu untuk mereka.

" Hyuk, aku lapar.." Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang ada di meja makan. Em, maksudku di dekat meja makan. Bukan di meja makannya. Readers mengertikan? Hehe

" Makanannya sudah siap tuan. Silakan." ucapnya lembut. Saat akan beranjak pergi Donghae menahan tangannya.

" Hm, sepertinya kau lebih membuatku kenyang Hyukkie.."

GLEK!

_Astaga..!_

Donghae merapat ke tubuh Eunhyuk. " Kita lanjutkan yang semalam, ne?"

" Tu-tunggu tung..emmmh.." belum sempat melawan, Donghae sudah mengunci mulut Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya. Di peluknya erat pinggang Eunhyuk secara possessive dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong tengkuk Eunhyuk agar memperdalam pagutannya.

" Emh, tuanhh.. lep..lepashhh.."

Donghae tidak bergeming. Ia terus melumat bibir Eunhyuk yang membuatnya kecanduan.

" Kumohonnhh..sebentar la-lagihh em..appa dan umma sampai.."

Donghae merespon. Dilepaskannya ciuman pada mulut Eunhyuk, lalu menatap wajahnya. " Wae? Kau takut jika mereka melihatnya, maka kau akan dipecat?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Ia menundukan kepalanya. " Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau itu yang kuinginkan?"

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya. ia mendapati Donghae tersenyum mesum ke arahnya.

_Tuhan, selamatkan aku.. _

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**RNR**

.

.

**Hiks, hiks.. liat ke atas lagi. Hiks, hiks.. ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mianhae…! #Nangis meluk Hyuk-mma.**

**Aku anak yang kurang ajar,, mian umma! **

**habis umma enak buat disiksa sih. Siapa suruh punya wajah imut2 gitu. #digeplak Hyuk-mma. **

**WOYOOOOYYY! Ini lanjutannya! Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca and ngereview FF author. Selamat menikmati!**

**Special thanks for: **

**nyukkunyuk, nurul. , ssungmine, riehaehyuk, , myhyukkiesmile, daevict024, rianatriedge, audrey musaena, ressijewel, arit291, ellizabeth kim, fishy8561015, lee eun jae, helloimhbs, stephanie choi, anami hime, anchovy, anchofishy, aiyu kie, hyuk milik hae, chizumi, beakren, kyuroro, guest, , gdtop, anggisujuelf, yunienie hanchullie, dsb.**

**mian yg belum kesebut. miaaaaaannnn banget. hiks,, **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **My Love, My Maid

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt Comfort

**Rate: M**

**Warning: **Fanfic abal, epep, YAOI, gaje, boyxboy, dsb.

**Cast:** Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul, Hanggeng, dll.

**Disclamer : **Para pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kalo mereka bisa jadi milik author, puji syukur banget dah! #cium Hyukkie

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

Eunhyuk sontak mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Donghae sedang tersenyum mesum ke arahnya. _Oh, Tuhan, selamatkan aku.._

Mendengar perkataan Donghae yang memang sudah ia dengar sebelumnya, sekali lagi membuat dada Eunhyuk terasa sesak. Ia juga merasa putus asa, karena yakin kali ini dia juga tidak akan selamat dari tangan namja mesum pujaannya.

" Kumohon tuan, jangan.." pinta Eunhyuk saat Donghae mulai mendekatinya lagi. Seperti tak mendengar apapun, Donghae tetap bergerak. Ia juga tak menghiraukan deruan lembut mobil appa dan ummanya yang rupanya sudah datang.

" Jebal tuan. Aku tidak engh.. inginnhh.. mereka melihat kitahh.." ucap Eunhyuk di sela-sela desahannya yang keluar saat Donghae dengan paksa menarik tengkuk dan menciumi leher jenjangnya.

" Hm, aku tahu dimana tempat yang cocok Hyukkie.." Donghae berhenti sejenak dan seketika itu juga dia menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk menjauhi ruang makan. Dituntunya namja manis itu ke teras depan. Mereka tidak sadar kalau ada mobil yang sudah terparkir di garasi yang memang letaknya sedikit tersembunyi dari mereka. (?)

" Ah! Tu-tuannhh.. a-apa yang an-anda lakukannhh?" Eunhyuk sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Donghae kepadanya.

" Emh..kau harum Hyuk." kata Donghae yang ternyata melanjutkan kegiatan yang ia tunda tadi. Ia terus mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap permukaan kulit mulus Eunhyuk hingga berhias tanda-tanda merah yang tidak akan hilang dalam dua hari.

" Ahhh.. tuannhhh.. hen-hentikan.." sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk mencoba mendorong Donghae. Namun tetap tidak bisa. Karena Donghae memang lebih kuat darinya. Bahkan saat ini namja jalang **#**Plak! namja mesum itu sudah menghimpitnya ke tembok.

Sadar mendapat perlawanan terus-menerus dari Eunhyuk, dengan sigap Donghae membalik badan Eunhyuk hingga membelakanginya. Sehingga jika dilihat sekarang, Eunhyuk menghadap ke tembok dengan pipi sebelah kanan, telapak tangan, dan dadanya menempel menjadi satu dengan tembok berwarna nila itu. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Posisi ini (?) mempermudah Donghae untuk membuat tanda kemerahan yang sama persis dengan yang di leher putih bersih milik Eunhyuk.

" Engh, kumohon tu-tuannh. Henti..hentikanhh.."

Desahan yang dikeluarkan Eunhyuk semakin menambah gairah Donghae untuk memakannya sekarang juga. Membuat sesuatu di bawah sana -yang masih tertutup celana- menjadi mengembung. Splruut..

Donghae menjilati cuping telinga Eunhyuk. Sesekali menghisapnya. " Emhhhh.. engghhhh .." Eunhyuk berusaha menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar.

" Ah! Ah tu..tuannnhhh… hen-henti.. ah! Hentikannn.. jebal~" tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk mengeluarkan erangan seksinya. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat ini Donghae tengah menggesek-gesekkan miliknya –yang sudah mengembung- ke belahan pantat montok yang hanya dimiliki oleh Eunhyuk itu?

" Emh, ini enak Hyuk.. pantatmuhh.. ohh, kenyal.." racau Donghae, membuat wajah Eunhyuk merah padam.

Cup.

Disaat yang bersamaan dengan yang ia lakukan saat ini, Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk. Terbuai dengan rasa manis di bibirnya, Donghae berhenti menggesek pantat Eunhyuk. Dibaliknya lagi posisi Eunhyuk seperti semula -masih tetap melumat bibir kecil nan penuh itu- dan mengurung kedua pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk ke tembok.

Eunhyuk sedikit menikmati permainan Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Donghae memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menekan-nekan lidah Eunhyuk agar ia mau bermain bersamanya.

" EHEM!"

DEG!

Suara deheman yang sepertinya terdengar lebih dari satu orang menginterupsi kegiatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

_Aish! Gawat!_ batin Donghae.

_Mati aku!_ batin Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua pun menoleh ke asal suara itu.

GLEK!

Dengan susah payah mereka menelan ludah saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dan melihat aksi mereka tadi. Terutama Eunhyuk.

" Hae. Ikut kami." ucap salah satu dari orang yang berdehem tadi sambil menarik Donghae masuk ke dalam secara paksa.

" A-appa.."

Hmmm, ternyata mereka Hanggeng dan Heechul. Appa dan umma Eunhyuk serta Donghae. " Umma.." panggil Eunhyuk lirih. Namun tidak sempat didengar Heechul karena ia sudah mengikuti suami dan anaknya ke dalam. Tidak mendapat respon, Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya. _Aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya._

**Donghae & Hanchul side..**

" Duduk!"

Bruk.

Hanggeng melemparkan cengkramannya pada lengan anaknya sehingga Donghae sekarang jadi terduduk. " A-appa, aku bisa jelas.."

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Hanggeng memotong ucapan Donghae.

" Appa i-itu tadi bukan apa-apa.."

" Apa kau bilang!" teriak Heechul sambil memandang tajam Donghae.

" Ssstt, sshhh.. chagi, tenanglah." Ucap Hanggeng menenangkan istrinya.

" Hae, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tadi?" lanjutnya.

" Ta-tadi.. tadi.. em.. seperti yang kalian lihat.."

" Kau mencium Hyukkie. Itu yang kami lihat."

" Ne, appa. Itu benar." Donghae menunduk. Ia takut kalau-kalau appanya marah besar.

" Kau punya perasaan padanya?" tanya Heechul setelah menenangkan amarahnya sejenak.

" Mo-molla~" Donghae masih tertunduk.

" Mwo?! Molla! Aishh kau ini!" Heechul ingin sekali memukul kepala Donghae kalau saja tidak ada Hanggeng di sampingnya. Yang pastinya suaminya itu akan mencegah perbuatannya.

" Kalau kau merasa tidak tahu, kenapa kau menciuminya seperti itu, hah?"

" A-aku, aku.. terbawa suasana umma…"

" MWO! Katakan sekali lagi!" kali ini giliran Hanggeng yang marah-marah. Membuat jantung istri dan anaknya hampir copot. Terlebih Donghae. dia lebih menundukan kepalanya karena ini. Poor Donghae. **(,- -)**

" Tenang chagi. Duduklah dulu. Kajja.." Heechul menuntun Hanggeng untuk duduk di sebelah Donghae.

" Huft, sekarang katakan pada appa dan umma, apa yang terjadi?"

" Kan sudah kubilang tadi aku menciumnya, umma." Jawab Donghae enteng.

" Aish bukan itu. Katakan pada kami kenapa kau bisa menciuminya seperti itu?"

" Kan tadi aku juga sudah bilang aku hanya terbawa suasana."

" Jinja?" tanya Hanggeng mencari kepastian dari Donghae.

" Em.. ne.. em, ani.. emm..bisa jauhkan wajah kalian dariku sedikit? Sedikit gerah di sini." ucapan Donghae membuat Hanggeng dan Heechul menjauhkan sedikit badan mereka yang memang terlalu dekat hanya karena ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Donghae.

" Jadi?"

" Em.. mo-molla~"

" Aishh! Kau benar-benar.." Heechul mulai naik pitam. " Dengar, Hae. Umma tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau alasanmu hanya itu. Kau pikir Hyukkie itu pemuas nafsumu, eoh?"

" Bu-bukan begitu u-umma."

" Kalau begitu sekarang katakan." perintah Hanggeng tidak jelas.

" Katakan apa?"

" Perasaanmu."

" Perasaan apa?"

Bletak! Donghae mendapat jitakan gratis dari sang umma. " Perasaanmu pabbo! Perasaanmu pada Hyukkie. Gimana perasaanmu padanya? Kau menyukainya kan?" Donghae benar-benar membuat ummanya kehabisan kesabaran.

" Em.. emmm.." Donghae jadi salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak ada panunya itu. (?) melihat tingkah aneh dari Donghae, Hanggeng dan Heechul saling memandang dan saling tersenyum. Mereka tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh anaknya sekarang. Mereka tahu kalau Donghae sebenarnya menyukai ah! Tidak. Kalau sebenarnya Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk. Ya. Dia mencintainya. Sangat.

" Kau tahu Hae? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya di teras?" kata Hanggeng.

" Ne, bagaimana bisa kau terang-terangan mencium Hyukkie di teras. Apa kau gila?" sekarang giliran Heechul.

" Mi-mianhae umma, appa.. a-aku tadi.." Donghae jadi merasa bersalah lagi.

" Kalau orang lain yang sampai melihat kalian bagaimana? Mendapati seorang namja sedang menciumi namja lain dengan rakusnya." Ucapan Heechul membuat kepala Donghae semakin tertunduk. **#**Author: dari tadi nunduk terus, apa gak pegel? **#**Hae: kan loe yg bikin cerita author sarap!

" Mian.."

" Kan lebih enak kalau melakukannya di dalam kamar.." lanjut Hanggeng lalu menyeringai. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. cengo.

**Eunhyuk side..**

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Ia sempat mendengar percakapan ketiga orang itu sesaat. Tetapi hanya di bagian awalnya saja. Dia tidak mampu mendengarkan lebih jauh. Karena Eunhyuk tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Selain Donghae tidak mencintainya, ia juga menduga kalau Hanggeng dan Heechul pasti akan memecatnya.

Maka dari itu, sebelum mereka mengatakan hal itu, Eunhyuk segera memutuskan untuk mengemasi semua baju-bajunya dan memasukannya ke koper. Dengan sangat berat hati, Eunhyuk meletakkan kunci kamarnya beserta surat yang sempat ia tulis saat ia memberesi baju-bajunya tadi, di meja dekat pintu depan. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Eunhyuk meninggalkan rumah majikannya.

Dan ternyata saat Eunhyuk meletakan surat dan kunci tadi, Donghae sempat melihatnya. Ia pun berlari menghampiri meja nakas itu. Diambil dan dibacanya surat dari Eunhyuk.

_Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae tuan, nyonya.. saya tahu. Saya tahu apa yang saya lakukan tadi benar-benar sebuah kesalahan fatal. Saya sungguh menyesal. Kumohon maafkan saya. Saya terima bila tuan dan nyonya memecat saya. Saya terima. Sangat terima. Dan juga, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah memberi saya pekerjaan. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau menampung saya di rumah ini. Terima kasih juga karena kalian sudah menganggap saya sebagai anak kalian. Jeongmal gomawo. Tetapi sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Kejadian seperti tadi tidak akan pernah terulang. Mianhae, saya memang pembantu yang tidak berguna. Tertanda, Lee Eunhyuk._

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyuk? Kenapa kau pergi seenakmu sendiri? Kau lupa kalau kau sudah menjadi milikku semalam?" Donghae mengurut pelipisnya sesudah membaca surat itu.

" Kau pabbo Hyuk. Jeongmal pabbonika." tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, Donghae berlari keluar mengejar Eunhyuk.

Karena memang Eunhyuk jalannya lambat **#**Duak. Jalannya lambat karena ia sedang bersedih, apalagi saat ini matanya tengah berkaca-kaca, jadi dengan mudah Donghae menemukannya.

" Hyuk! Eunhyuk!" panggil Donghae.

Merasa di panggil, Eunhyuk berhenti dan menoleh. Hatinya sempat senang karena Donghae ternyata mengejarnya. " Tu-tuan.."

Hosh, hosh, hosh.. sebelum ia berbicara, Donghae mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. " Kau, benar-benar.. sudah di pecat, eoh?"

GYUT!

Nyeri. Hati Eunhyuk benar-benar terasa sakit. Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Donghae. _Apa-apaan orang ini? Rela berlari-larian hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu? _" Ne. saya sudah di pecat, tuan. Seperti yang anda inginkan, bukan?" seutas senyum terangkai di bibir merah Eunhyuk. **#(*o*)**

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. " Ne. itu benar."

" Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Pamitnya dengan masih memberikan Donghae senyuman. Senyuman kepedihan. Tapi belum sempat dua langkah, Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk. jelas itu membuat Eunhyuk tersentak.

" Aku memang menginginkanmu di pecat Hyuk. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

" A-apa maksud tuan? Aku tidak mengerti.."

Dengan lembut, Donghae mensejajarkan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan dirinya. " Aku ingin kau di sampingku Hyuk."

" Bukankah selama ini aku selalu di sampingmu tuan? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

" Ne, kau benar. Tapi sekarang.. aku ingin kau di sampingku bukan sebagai pembantu Lee Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan Donghae. Dia hanya diam menatap manic Donghae. Yang selalu bisa menghipnotisnya.

" Aku menginginkanmu. Hanya dirimu, Hyuk. Aku ingin kau.."

Eunhyuk penasaran dengan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan Donghae selanjutnya. Dia was-was. (?) " Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, Hyukkie." Satu tarikan nafas Eunhyuk membuka mata dan mulutnya secara lebar-lebar. _Apa ini mimpi? Tidak ! ini nyata. Tapi.. hey! Aku ini namja! Apa orang ini waras? What the.._

" Aku mencintaimu Hyuk.." perkataan Donghae menyadarkan Eunhyuk. tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menggeleng. Donghae bingung. Author ikutan bingung. **#** Abaikan!

" Tidak tuan.. tidak." Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae yang bertengger di bahunya perlahan.

" Ka-kau tidak mencintaiku?"

" Bu-bukan begitu.."

" Lalu apa maksudmu?" wajah Donghae mulai memelas.

" Aku.. aku namja."

" Lalu kenapa? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Donghae membuat Eunhyuk harus menatap Donghae lekat-lekat. _Ya karena itu masalahnya, Hae. Kau ini pabbo atau apa?_

" Sa-saya tidak pantas untukmu tuan. Benar-benar sangat tidak pantas."

Donghae tercekat. " Apa maksudmu tidak pantas, Hyuk? Aku.. aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku." Saking gemasnya dengan sikap Eunhyuk, Donghae meremas bahunya.

" Saya seorang namja tuan. Terlebih saya hanya seorang pembantu. Saya namja rendah." kali ini Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia pun menunduk. Tidak kuat menatap wajah Donghae.

" Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" ucap Donghae sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Eunhyuk perlahan. Tatapan matanya menjadi sendu. " Aku mencintaimu Hyuk. Jeongmal saranghae."

" Hiks..hiks.." Eunhyuk terisak. Tas koper yang dibawanya terjatuh begitu saja.

" Jangan menangis.. Aku tahu kalau selama ini aku sering menyakitimu. Itu karena aku ingin mendapat perhatianmu. Aku ingin kau selalu melihatku, Hyukkie. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu caraku salah. Maafkan aku.."

Eunhyuk tidak tahan lagi. Dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh pangerannya itu dan ia menangis di sana. " Hiks, hiks.. ani.. kau tidak salah tuan.. aku yang salah.. aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu. Maafkan aku.."

" Ssstt.. jangan bicara seperti itu Hyuk. Jebal~" didekapnya tubuh Eunhyuk lebih erat. " Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau percaya kan?"

Eunhyuk masih sesenggukan. Setelah dirasa Eunhyuk mulai berhenti menangis, Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia hapus air mata Eunhyuk. Lalu ia kecup keningnya lembut, sehingga Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. " Kau percaya padaku, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. " Ne, aku percaya."

Donghae tersenyum. " Jadi?"

" Ehm?" Eunhyuk bingung.

" Jadi.. maukah kau.. menikah dan menjadi istriku nyonya Donghae?"

" Mwo?" wajah Eunhyuk memerah. " Pa-panggilan macam apa itu?" katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang mencengkram baju bagian bawah Donghae. _Nomu kyeoppta.._

" Ayo, jawab nyonya Donghae.."

" Emm.." Eunhyuk masih menundukan wajahnya. " Ne, aku mau."

" Mwo? Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

" Emh, ne~ aku mau." semburat merah makin kentara.

" Aish.. aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya, Hyuk.."

" Ih, Hae~ Ne, aku mau menikah denganmu!" benar-benar padam wajahnya.(?)

" Gomawo chagi." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. " Saranghae.."

" Na-nado. Nado saranghae.."

Perlahan Donghae menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Ia lumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Berbeda seperti yang biasanya. Sangat lembut. Ia salurkan rasa cintanya lewat ciuman itu agar Eunhyuk dapat merasakan seperti apa dia mencintainya.

" Emh, Hae.." desah Eunhyuk saat Donghae berhasil memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk. di jilatinya seluruh isi mulut Eunhyuk. ia tak mau melewatkan satupun bagian di dalam sana. Eunhyuk menerima dengan senang hati saat lidah Donghae mengajaknya bergulat. Saling mendominasi.

Mereka tidak peduli dengan saliva-saliva yang mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibir mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan orang di sekitarnya yang sudah sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Terlebih Hanggeng dan Heechul. Ternyata dua sejoli ini sudah menyusul mereka saat menemukan surat yang di tulis Eunhyuk untuk mereka tergeletak di depan pintu.

" Manisnya.." kata seseorang. Anggap saja dia itu seorang tetangga yang baik. Tetangga yang ternyata seorang fujoshi. AKUT. (?).

" Dia anakku! Maniskan?" seru Heechul.

" Ne, sangat manis. Kita abadikan moment ini ne.."

" Ne! kajja..kajja!"

Cepret! Cepret! Cepret!

Mendengar suara berisik yang sangat mengganggu, Eunhyuk segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae yang masih mau memagut bibirnya. " Sebentar Hae.."

_Astaga!_

" Hae, ini… ini kenapa ada orang banyak sekali?"  
" Mwo? Ah! Iya juga." Donghae memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. _Aish, benar-benar mengganggu!_

" Hae~ aku malu~"

" Malu? Waeyo?" goda Donghae.

" Hae~ ayo pulang~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil menarik-narik baju Donghae seperti anak kecil. Sangat imut.

" Arraseo. Kajja!"

Hup!

Dalam sekali gerakan, tubuh Eunhyuk sudah ada di gendongan Donghae. ia menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style tentu saja. " GYAA! HAE!"

" Wae chagi?"

" Turunkan aku~"

" Ani chagi. Katanya mau pulang?" Donghae mulai berjalan. Tidak memperdulikan protesan dari Eunhyuk sama sekali.

" Uuughh~" ia hanya bisa pasrah. Saking malunya, di tenggelamkannya wajahnya ke dada bidang calon suaminya itu.

Huuuhhh.. inilah kisah cinta namja ikan yang mesumnya nggak ketulungan dengan namja manis super duper manis yang penuh dengan lika-liku. (?) Ending story from them. =D

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**RNR PLEASE..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**TADAAAAA! Ini sepertinya chapter terakhir. Hehehehehe**

**Mian kalo GAJE. Hehe.. maklum otak author lagi sedikit konslet. Hiks.. T^T**

**Saya minta reviewnya ya chingu.. pai paiii..**

**special thanks: **

**hana ryeong9, nanahanjae, manyukkiehaeleeeunhae, spencer lee, kyuroro, saranghaehaehyuk, cho miku, kyukyu, fitri jewel hyukkie, decheeunhae, umi elf teukkie, jewel hyukkie 2, dhianelf4ever, nvyptr, guest, anchovy, aiyu kie, anggisujuelf, audrey musaena, fallforhaehyuk, ressijewel, anchofishy, , beakren, gdtop, yunienie hanchullie, , ayugai, nyukkunyuk, ssungmine, rie haehyuk, boofishy, myhyukkiesmile, nurul. , rianatriedge, dll.**

**pai-pai ,, muach,, =***


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **My Love, My Maid

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt Comfort

**Rate: M**

**Warning: **Fanfic abal, epep, YAOI, gaje, boyxboy, dsb.

**Cast:** Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul, Hanggeng, dll.

**Disclamer : **Para pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kalo mereka bisa jadi milik author, puji syukur banget dah! **#**cium Hyukkie

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

Lima bulan kemudian..

" Engh.." lenguh Eunhyuk sambil menggeliatkan badannya yang saat ini tengah berada di dekapan sang suami, a.k.a Donghae yang sama-sama polos tanpa busana seperti dirinya sekarang ini.

" Pagi chagiya." sapa Donghae yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu bangun tetapi sengaja tidak membangunkan sang istri karena dia tahu kalau saat ini Eunhyuk pasti sangat kelelahan, mengingat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan semalam. Sapaannya itu menghentikan kegiatan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya asyik mengucek-ucek mata. **#**Author: ngilangin belek tuh! **#**Ditendang Hyuk, pas kena idung. **T^T**

" Emh, pagi juga Hae~" jawab Eunhyuk lembut sembari merengkuh kembali tubuh Donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik suami tercinta, mencari kenyamanan di sana. Begitu pula Donghae. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

" Permainanmu semalam sangat menggairahkan, chagi." Bisik Donghae seduktif (?)

BLUS

Wajah Eunhyuk merah padam. " Hae~ jangan ngomong kayak gitu~" dipukulnya pelan dada Donghae.

" Hahahaha.. memang kenapa chagi?" goda Donghae.

" Aku kan malu~" rengek Eunhyuk manja. Semakin ia membenamkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan warna merah yang kentara di kedua belah pipinya. Pertanda kalau saat ini dia benar-benar malu.

" Jinja?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk malu-malu.

" Coba sini lihat. Apa benar istriku yang ternyata sangat nakal ini sedang malu?" Donghae mendongakkan kepala Eunhyuk. dapat ia lihat kalau saat ini wajah istrinya itu benar-benar memerah.

" Aku tidak nakal, Hae~" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal. Ekspresinya itu membuat Donghae ingin memakannya lagi. Melanjutkan enam ronde yang semalam telah mereka buat.

Chu~

Donghae yang gemas dengan bibir Eunhyuk, segera mengecupnya. Hanya kecupan hangat, tanpa nafsu dan lumatan.

" Saranghae, Hyukkie."

" Nado saranghae Hae." Balas Eunhyuk tanpa lupa memberikan senyum termanisnya. Senyuman yang hanya di peruntukan untuk Lee Donghae, suaminya. Namun tak beberapa lama, senyum itu pudar. Tergantikan dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran –dan ada sedikit ketakutan-

" Gwaenchana chagi?" Donghae yang rupanya menyadari perubahan mimic wajah Eunhyuk segera bertanya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat istrinya gelisah.

" Gwaenchana, Hae. Hanya.." Eunhyuk ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Hanya apa Hyukkie? Ada yang sakit? Ah! Lubangmu pasti sakit ya?"

" A-ani. Em, ne itu sedikit kurasakan. Ta-tapi jangan dipikirkan."

" Kalau memang terasa sakit bilang saja chagi. Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat." Donghae beranjak bangun namun dihentikan oleh Eunhyuk yang menarik tangannya. Sehingga sekarang mereka sama-sama terduduk dan saling berhadapan.

" Tidak Hae. Jangan pergi. a-aku.." kata Eunhyuk gugup.

" Sebenarnya ada apa chagiya?" Donghae benar-benar penasaran. " Jangan membuatku cemas."

Eunhyuk mendongak. " Mi-mianhae.." lalu menundukan kepalanya.

" Hufftt.." Donghae menghela nafas. Ia genggam lembut bahu Eunhyuk. " Ada yang ingin kau katakan chagi?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. " Tapi kau ragu untuk mengatakannya?"

Eunhyuk sekali lagi mengangguk. Donghae tersenyum. " Katakanlah chagi. Aku akan mendengarkan. Jangan takut." Bujuk Donghae yang rupanya bisa membuat Eunhyuk untuk mengutarakan apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan.

" Hae.." Eunhyuk menatap manic indah Donghae.

" Ne?"

" Se-sebenarnya.. sebenarnya.." saking gugupnya, Eunhyuk sampai meremas-remas jari-jemarinya hingga membuatnya memutih.

" Aku tidak akan memaksamu chagi. Jika kau belum siap mengatakannya, maka jangan katakan sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau melukai jari-jari manismu lagi seperti sekarang ini." Ucap Donghae selembut mungkin. Ia tidak mau menambah kegugupan istrinya. Donghae mengambil (?) kedua tangan Eunhyuk lalu di kecupinya jari-jari sang istri.

" Ha-Hae.. aku.. hamil."

" Emm, hamil.." ucap Donghae yang masih mengecupi jari Eunhyuk.

" Ha-hae?" Eunhyuk bingung dengan respon sang suami. _Kenapa ia tidak terkejut? Apa dia sudah tahu? Atau, jangan-jangan ia tidak peduli?_ Seketika itu juga hati Eunhyuk mencelos. Cenut-cenut, cenut-cenut. (?)

Namun sedetik kemudian, otak dungu Donghae mulai bisa memproses. " MWO? HAMIL? BAGAIMANA BISA?"

Saking kerasnya teriakan Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk terkejut dan menangis. Ia mengira kalau Donghae sedang marah padanya. Ia mengira kalau suaminya itu tidak mau menerima kehamilannya. Bahkan saat ini Donghae sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat.

" Hiks, hiks.. mian.. mianhae.. Hae.. hiks.. aku juga..hiks,hiks.. tidak tahu kenapa bisa hamil. Padahal,hiks.. padahal aku ini..hiks,hiks..namja."

Otak dungunya Donghae kumat. Ia tidak merespon Eunhyuk sama sekali. Malah diam dan terus memelototinya. Menambah keyakinan di hati Eunhyuk kalau Donghae memang tidak menerima kehadiran janin di rahimnya saat ini.

" Ka-kkau tidak usah khawatir Hae..hiks,hiks.. aku tidak akan memaksamu..hiks..untuk menerima bayi ini..hiks,hiks..aku.. akan membesarkannya seorang diri.." ucap Eunhyuk sesenggukan.

Mendengar isakan Eunhyuk, entah kenapa Donghae bisa langsung secepat kilat (?) mencerna ucapan sang istri. Otaknya sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi. Ia pun segera saja memeluk Eunhyuk seerat mungkin. Berusaha untuk menenangkan tangisannya.

" Uljima Hyukkie.. uljima,uljima.. aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Aku akan menerima dengan senang hati kehadiran aegya kita. Aku malah sangat bersyukur kalau kau bisa hamil, chagiya. Uljima, ne?"

" Hiks, hiks.. kau tidak marah hiks,hiks padaku kan Hae?"

" Tidak chagiya.." Donghae mengusap-usap punggung Eunhyuk.

" Jinja?" tanya Eunhyuk yang entah kenapa di telinga Donghae terlihat sangat imut.

" NE! TENTU SAJA!" ucap Donghae mantap. Eunhyuk pun berhenti menangis. Ia lepas pelukan Donghae, lalu menatapnya. Ia mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan di mata sang suami. Namun nihil. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Hanya ada sebuah kasih sayang tulus yang memancar dari mata sang suami.

" Hae, kau benar-benar tidak marah?" tanyanya lagi. Hanya untuk meyakinkan hatinya.

Gemas, Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk, " Aniya, chagi, baby, sweetyyy.." lalu dikecupnya lembut kening Eunhyuk.

" Kenapa kau tidak marah Hae?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos, meminta penjelasan dari Donghae.

" Tentu saja karena aku mengharapkannya. Dan juga karena aku mencintaimu, pabbo Hyukkie." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

" Yak! Kenapa kau mengataiku pabbo!" ucap Eunhyuk tidak terima dengan bibir maju 5 centi (?)

" Biar saja, kau memang pabbo. Pabboya Hyukkie baby.." Donghae terus mengejek istrinya. Membuat bibir sensual yang selalu bisa menghipnotis Donghae untuk selalu melumat dan menghisap rasa manisnya menjadi mengerucut lucu.

" Aku tidak pabbo! Kau yang pabbo. Pabbo, pabbo, pabbo, pabboooooo..! jeongmal pabonika Lee Donghae! week!" Eunhyuk memeletkan lidahnya membalas ejekan Donghae.

" Mwo? Yak! Kau akan menerima hukuman Hyukkie. Karena telah mengatai suamimu yang tampan ini pabbo." Donghae menyeringai. _Yes, aku akan dapat jatah lagi pagi ini. Hehehehe._

GLEK!

Merasa ada hawa yang tidak mengenakkan di sekitarnya atau di sekitar otak Donghae, dengan cepat Eunhyuk menarik selimut putih yang membungkusnya bersama sang suami setelah ber _this_ and _that _semalaman suntuk. Ia pun berlari keluar kamar.

" tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, week!"

" Yak! Hyukkie!" melihat istrinya keluar dari kamar mereka, tanpa babibu lagi Donghae meraih celananya lalu segera menyusul monyet kecilnya.

" Mau kemana kau istriku? Urusan kita belum selesai, chagi!"

" KYAAAA! UMMAAA! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Eunhyuk saat menuruni tangga menuju meja makan setelah dia melihat Heechul di sana.

" Hyukkie, jangan teriak-te..GYAAA! HYUKKIEE! KEMANA BAJUMU?!" Heechul ganti berteriak ketika ia mendapati menantunya yang imut-imut itu berlari kearahnya tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Tubuh putih nan mulusnya hanya terbungkus selimut. Yang tentu saja menampakan bahu dan paha yang begitu menggiurkan.

" Umma! Tolong Hyukkie~ Lee Donghae mau memperkosaku~"

" Mwo?" Heechul garuk-garuk kepala. –bingung-

" Yak! Chagi! Jangan kabur!"

" Umma~" Eunhyuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Heechul.

" Aiisshhh! Kalian ini. Seperti anak kecil saja." Heechul geleng-geleng kepala.

" Hyukkie baby, ayo kembali ke kamar.." ajak Donghae yang masih berusaha.

" Shireo! Week!"

" Kau mulai nakal Hyukkie." Secepat kilat Donghae menangkap tubuh Eunhyuk.

" KYAA!" Eunhyuk meronta-ronta. Benar-benar seperti yeoja yang akan di perkosa. " Kya! Geli Hae! Hahahaha.. geli.. hentikan.." sepertinya uri Hyukkie sedang di kelitiki sama pangeran tampannya. Hingga tiba-tiba..

PRANGG!

Beberapa makanan yang sudah disiapkan Heechul terjatuh begitu saja dengan sangat tidak elit karena tersampar tangan Eunhyuk saat dia meronta-ronta, minta untuk di lepaskan.

" YAK! Lihat apa yang telah kalian lakukan!" bentak Heechul saat mendapati makanan dan piring-piringnya sudah amburadul di lantai.

Mendengar bentakan dari sang umma, pasangan HAEHYUK ini langsung berhenti bercanda. Mereka menundukan kepalanya. terutama Eunhyuk. ia sadar kalau ini adalah salahnya. Karena dia yang menyamparnya.

" Mian umma. Hyukkie tidak sengaja.." katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Ck, kalau sudah begini bagaimana? Aiissshh! Kalian ini.." ucap Heechul frustasi.

" Mian..hiks. jeongmal mianhae umma.."

Mendengar isakan Eunhyuk, Heechul jadi tidak tega memarahinya. " Huuft, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis ne, Hyukkie. Hae, bawa istrimu ke kamar." Perintah Heechul.

" Ne umma. Kajja chagi."

" Shireo, ini salahku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab." Eunhyuk menampik tangan Donghae yang hendak menariknya ke kamar. Bukan, bukan dia takut akan di apa-apakan Donghae. tapi karena dia sadar kalau ini semua salahnya. Eunhyuk pun jongkok. Ia memunguti pecahan-pecahan piring di lantai. Tentu saja dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

" Hae!" Heechul memberi isyarat pada Donghae agar membawa Eunhyuk ke kamar. Tanpa menunggu perintah sang umma lagi, Donghae pun segera menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Dikamar..

" Hiks, hiks...umma pasti marah padaku Hae. Umma membenci Hyukkie, kan?" tangis Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi saat ia di peluk sang suami.

" Uljima chagiya. Kenapa Hyukkie jadi cengeng kayak gini, huh? Tenang chagi, umma tidak akan membenci Hyukkie kok. Uljima ne."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk akhirnya sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan ia lepas pelukan Donghae yang selalu saja bisa menenangkannya. " Aku harus minta maaf Hae."

" Hyukkie mau minta maaf pada umma?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk imut. " kalau begitu kau masak sesuatu saja chagi. Masakanmu kan enak." Saran Donghae.

" Jinja? Dengan begitu umma tidak akan marah lagi?"

" Ne. percaya padaku. Sekarang, kita mandi dulu ne." Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk ke kamar mandi. " Nanti aku akan membantumu memasak."

" Gomawo Hae."

" Cheonman, Hyukkie." ucap Donghae sembari menutup pintu kamar mandi.

" Emh, Hae.."

" Ne?"

" Kenapa kau ikut masuk?"

" Aku kan juga mau mandi Hyukkie. Dan juga.. aku mau memandikanmu..hehe"

" Mwo? Ti, tidak usah Hae. Ak-aku bisa mandi sendiri kok."

" Tidak usah sungkan begitu chagi."

" Tap, tapi.. tapi Hae.." Eunhyuk gelagapan saat Donghae membuka celananya sehingga memperlihatkan junior jumbonya. berhasil membuat wajah Eunhyuk bersemu kemerahan.

" Kau takut aku akan menyerangmu, eoh?"

" Ne," Eunhyuk mengangguk malu.

" Memang itu tujuanku Hyukkie.. kekekekeke"

" Hah! Kyaa! Yak! Dasar pervert! Mesum! Kyaaahh!" sepertinya uri Hyukkie akan di bobol lagi sama suaminya. Ingat Hae, istrimu itu sedang hamil. Kau harus memperlakukannya selembut mungkin. arra? #Hae: asik, asik.

" Engghh. Haeehh.. emmmhh... ooohhh…"

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**GYA! Ini dia lanjutannya. Bener-bener end kali ini. Haha.. #digampar readers.**

**Mian updatenya kelamaan. mian gak nyampe hyukkie punya anak. **

**Silakan baca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ne. ^^**

**Special thanks for: **

**myhyukkiesmile, ssungmine, nyukkunyuk, boofishy, hatakehanahyungry, putrid hamiza y.a, arit291, leeteuksemox, lee eunhwa, riahaehyuk, Audrey musaena, nannaa, daevict024, aku suka ff, Elizabeth kim, nurul. , ressijewelll, hae, dineunhae, guest, nvyptr, nanahanjae, anchovy, nevi hyukkie, heeli, love haehyuk, ummi elf teukie, me naruto, fitri jewel hyukkie, dedew90, aqua, haehyuk123, anchofishy, manyukkiehae, spencer lee, kyuroro, saranghaehyuk, chomiku, kyukyu, decheeunhae, ncemprenk, anamihime, dhianelf4ever, beakren, aiyukie, kiranyawk21, fishy5861015, lee eun jae, helloimhs, stephanie choi, hyukmilikhae, chizumi, 0204hyuk, mayahaha, hahaii, sorahwang, hana ryeon9, yunienie, erna, , nuryewookie, gaje21, jung soo kyung. **

**GOMAWO REVIEWNYA YAAAA! klo masih ada yg blm kesebut, mianhae. jeongmal mianhae. ini lepinya yg ngawor. makasih sekali lagi, pay2.. muach.. **


End file.
